The Last Avatar
by Tritone
Summary: Aang died in the Airbender massacre allowing the avatar to be reborn, but failure echoed in his wake. The avatars following Aang could not bring down the Fire Nation's plot for domination, and now the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of the last avatar before the line is broken by the Airbenders' extinction. Rated for violence. No original characters.
1. Fall of the Avatar

Chapter 1:

Fall of the Avatar

It was a momentous event when the outer wall of Ba Sing Se crumbled before General Iroh's eyes. The great city was no longer impenetrable, and the war was taking a turn in the Fire Nation's favour.

Although it was well into the night, the troops were well alert, sharing a drink and celebrating their recent victory over the Earth Kingdom's forces. General Iroh and Captain Zhao, however, were not celebrating but discussing further plans to penetrate the Earth Kingdom's forces and, of course, discover the whereabouts of the avatar.

"Any news from the undercover agents, Captain Zhao," Iroh asked while he sipped his victory Jasmine tea.

"No, but with our _latest_ victory, we should hear back any day now," Zhao said, pride radiating off of him like he sun on a hot day. "Soon we'll tear down the palace door and declare victory over the Earth Kingdom!"

"Not so fast, captain," Iroh said, "this is only the first wall. There is a long battle ahead of us, do not let this one victory lead you to underestimate the enemy."

"Of course, General Iroh," Zhao said bitterly.

"And they have yet to reveal the Avatar. He could be stronger than we expect him to be–"

"Stronger? Don't make me laugh. The Air Nomads had no chance against Fire Lord Azulon's forces even with the avatar to protect them. And while the last avatar lasted longer, she couldn't take down the mighty fire nation either," the captain said while he stood to view the grand Fire Nation tapestry in the war tent. "So you expect me to believe that this avatar's going to be strong enough to cause a threat? Ha! He'll go down as another failure in the history books."

Iroh only sighed at Captain Zhao's arrogance and took another sip of his tea. It was then that a knock came at the door and a soldier entered with a solum look in stark contrast to the cheerful attitudes of those celebrating outside.

"I come to bring news," the soldier said, "the casualties of our last battle were great, and Prince LuTen has lost his life to the war."

"Oh," said Captain Zhao, "that is very unfortunate. I'll take it you would like some time alone, General?"

Iroh didn't respond. His tea forgotten as he sat in shock not moving even when both men had left. His son had died, and for what? The war was no pursuit of freedom. There was no noble goal, only the Fire Lord's quest for power and conquest. Iroh had been selfish in thinking that his son would not become a casualty of war all the while turning a blind eye to the deaths the Earth Kingdom had suffered as well. Who was he to decide the worth of any one life Fire Nation or not? Here Iroh sat comfortably away from battle, directing soldiers from the background while his son fought on the front lines watching his comrades die beside him. The distance lead him to lose sight of the value of life. The value of his own son.

The Fire Nation propaganda depicted the war as a noble quest for unity under one rule as if the Fire Nation was doing the world a favour by taking over. Entire cultures were lost, cities burned to the ground, innocent people killed all for the selfish goal of one man. No one but the Fire Nation gained wealth, resources or even comfort.

The Fire Nation tapestry no longer hung as a symbol of pride but as a reminder of the war. Iroh was almost tempted to tear it off the wall.

A knock at the door tore Iroh from his thoughts. The man at the door was dressed head to toe in black rather than the typical fire nation uniform, and he clutched a cloth wrapped hastily around a spherical object. He moved to kneel in the middle of the war tent before speaking with enthusiasm. "General Iroh! I bring glorious news!"

"Oh?" Iroh said softly barely bothering to look at the man as he continued to scrutinize the tapestry.

"The Avatar!" he said, "I have killed the avatar and brought you his head!" While the man held the cloth covered head with pride, Iroh only felt guilt. It was by no fault of theirs that no one new the current avatar's name, but Iroh couldn't help but wonder who he used to be. He wondered if a parent somewhere felt the same grief Iroh felt over his own son.

And what of the new avatar? A fire nation child who hadn't the slightest idea of the war they'd be forced to participate in. With the avatar on their side, the Fire Nation would have the power to take the world by storm. Avatar Roku had been a noble man, but he didn't grow up in war time. War would be the only thing this new avatar would know. The Fire Lord would hunt them down and fill their mind with lies and propaganda to convince them that the war was for a noble cause. If the avatar didn't cooperate, the Fire Lord could kill him, and with the Air Nomads extinct, the avatar line would be broken.

"Sir?" the man asked.

"Does anyone else know of this yet?" Iroh asked tentatively.

"No, sir," he said, "I came as soon as I could. The Earth Kingdom'll probably know about it soon enough, but I doubt they'll say anything. They've lost their advantage, not that he was any trouble." He laughed. "I bet they were hiding him away because they didn't want anyone finding out he was inadequate. Once we bring this news to the Fire Lord, there will be nothing between us and the capital."

"This is very good news," Iroh said as he started to pace around the tent so that he stood behind the kneeling man. If the Fire Lord never found out about the avatar's death, he would never think of looking for the new reincarnation. "We must notify the Fire Lord at once!" he said with fake enthusiasm. There was a reason why Iroh kept at sword at his belt, fire would be too flashy and would surely notify any guard stationed outside. "It is such an honour to have a _hero_ among our ranks."

"Th-thank you, sir," he said with astonishment, "It is my pleasure to serve such a noble nation–

He didn't see it coming, and his face didn't show a single sign of shock as it rolled of his shoulders. Iroh was not proud of the act, but with the death of one man, many more could be saved. As he wiped his blade clean, Iroh wondered what was to be done with the body. He dragged the man to the tapestry behind his desk along with the two heads. He couldn't bring himself to look upon the features of the avatar, so he kept it hidden in cloth.

The fir carpet where the man kelt moments before was covered in blood, and it to was tucked away at the back of the tent. All the evidence could be burned away in a flaming rage, and the other Fire Nation soldiers would think that he went mad over his sons death. It wouldn't be too far from the truth.

The fire started small to keep anyone from discovering the act too early, but the intense heat quickly scorched the body. As Iroh willed the fire to grow, he silently hoped that the smell of burning flesh would be overtaken by the rest of burning tent.

The fire spread to the tapestry, and soon the roof and walls of the tent as well. The flames signalled a guard outside who rushed in to check up on the general, but he stood there speechless as he looked upon Iroh standing firmly before the raging fire.

"Leave," Iroh said. The soldier bolted out the tent as if a platypus-bear was on hot his heels and went to notify Captain Zhao who was sharing a drink with a few colleagues.

"Caption Zhao!" he said, "General Iroh has gone insane!"

"What?" Zhao said dropping his mug to the table. All laughter and jokes moments before were replaced with shocked silence.

"He's lit his tent on fire!" The soldier's shouts soon grabbed the attention of the other troops nearby, and many started to rush to the flaming tent, but most were too afraid to enter. Captain Zhao, however, being fearlessly arrogant as he was strode on in to confront his colleague.

"General Iroh," he said over the crackling of the fire, "what is the meaning of this."

"This battle is over," Iroh said, his voice as cold as steel, "we will return to the Fire Nation tonight."

"But we have nearly overtaken them," Zhao said, "we can't give up for a singer loss of life–

The flames surged intensely at Zhao's words. "No amount of victories can take back what has been lost," Iroh said, "gather your troops Zhao, we leave _immediately_."

"Fine," Zhao said through clenched teeth, "but when we get back, I'll see to it that your position is revoked. The Fire Lord has no use for the weak." And with that Zhao was out the door shouting angrily at the soldiers.

With the evidence of the avatar's death reduced to ash, Iroh allowed the fire to calm down. The night sky, which he could now see through the sizeable whole in his tent, was cloudless, and the stars shawn like beacons in the dark. Iroh silently promised the spirits that he would find the new avatar and protect them from the Fire Nation.

…

"You have suffered a great loss, my son." The throne room was empty besides Iroh and his father, and it was silent aside from the crackling of the flames that surrounded Fire Lord Azulon. "I hope that it comforts you to know that your son died honourably on the battlefield." It didn't. "We shall hold a funeral so that the nation may grieve this great loss."

"Thank you, Fire Lord Azulon," Iroh said tentatively.

"While you have lost your only son," Azulon continued, "you have gained a nephew. Ursa gave birth to her first child not too long ago, Prince Zuko."

"Zuko…" Iroh said quietly.

"I suggest you give Ursa a visit. Perhaps family may bring you comfort in these hard times."

"Thank you," Iroh said before taking his leave. He set out to the gardens where he knew Ursa would be.

She stood by the pond with her newborn child cradled in her arms. He was sleeping soundly, barely twitching under his wraps.

"I suppose congratulations are in order for a successful delivery," Iroh said as he attempted a smile.

Ursa, who hadn't noticed Iroh before he spoke, gasped before gazing at him with worry etched across her face. "Oh Iroh," she said, "I've heard the horrible news. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now."

"I am dreadful," Iroh said with a frown, "but seeing my new nephew has seemed to lift my spirits even just a little." He moved to sit by the pond, and Ursa knelt down besides him.

"How is little Zuko?" he asked giving a glance to the tiny figure snoring in Ursa's arms.

"A little shy," she said, "would you like to hold him?"

"I'd love to!" he replied with enthusiasm, and she carefully moved the boy as to not wake him before he sat comfortably unaware of his mother's absence in his uncles embrace.

Iroh looked down at Zuko cradled in his arms and couldn't help but think about his own son. Tears swelled in his eyes as he reminisced spending time with LuTen. It felt like only yesterday they were sipping Jasmine tea together.

"Iroh," Ursa asked with concern, "are you alright?"

"He just reminds me of him, that's all."

"You can hold him as long as you like."

…

The funeral was graced with clear blue skies, but it didn't comfort Iroh in the slightest for he no longer had a son to share it with. Many had shown up to watch the ceremony including his brother Ozai who he knew couldn't care less about his loss. His brother was an ambitious and selfish man, and Iroh didn't doubt that Ozai felt joy to see competition for the throne perish.

After the service, Iroh stood in the catacombs where LuTen's body lay to say a few final goodbye's in private before he set off to find the avatar. Iroh knew he needed to find them before the Fire Nation caught wind of the last's death. While he had time before the child could use their powers, there was to telling how quickly they would develop.

Iroh started his search in the capital and kept an eye out for any anomalies. While he thought he was discrete, he had started a few mothers with his gaze. He started dressing up in disguises to hide his identity and try to get close to his suspects, but to his dismay, finding the avatar would be much more difficult than he had expected. New born babies weren't prone to bending after all.

Days turned to months as he expanded his search around the continent. Many had questioned his strange behaviour, but they shrugged it off as a sign of his madness over his son's death.

His travels brought him to places he hadn't been in many long years and he even found villages he had never seen before. But despite his vigorous search, Iroh couldn't find a single sign of the new avatar. He'd have to wait a couple years to reveal who could bend, so he started his journey back to capital picking up a few souvenirs on his way.

…

He was greeted by Ursa when he arrived at the castle, but before he could even say hello, she spoke with concern.

"Iroh," she said with a frown, "thank goodness you're back. Something horrible has happened."

"Oh," Iroh asked, "what is it?"

"Ozai has taken over as fire lord! He took advantage of your absence and used it as an excuse to take the throne!"

"But what about Fire Lord Azulon," Iroh asked astounded. His father had been old, but he had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going away any time soon. Perhaps, Iroh thought, there had been some accident during his absence.

"Dead," she said with a scowl, "I don't doubt that it is Ozai's own doing. You must talk sense into him, Iroh, no good will come of this."

Iroh knew his brother to be bold, but killing their father for his own personal gain was purely madness. It seemed now that there was no limit to the length Ozai would take in the pursuit of power, and Iroh knew that he would be even more ruthless than their father.

The grand double doors were pushed open by stationed guards as Iroh arrived at the throne room where he knew his brother would be. There Ozai knelt surrounded by flames clearly expecting Iroh's very arrival. He didn't doubt that Ozai sat there anticipating his return just to gloat over his victory, and Iroh almost wished that he delayed his return just to have the satisfaction of knowing he left Ozai waiting.

"Well, if it isn't my dear brother," Ozai said, "finally back from his trip."

"What happened to Fire Lord Azulon, Ozai," Iroh said. He didn't expect a straight answer, Ozai's ability to lie was only matched by his quickness to anger.

"It was quite sudden," he said without bothering to pretend to look mournful, "he caught an illness not long ago; couldn't fight it with his old age." Ozai almost looked proud to discuss Azulon's passing, and while Iroh didn't particularly care for their father's actions, the man had cared for his family. "You must understand that, with the death of your only son, father was worried about who would become the heir to the throne, and since you were gone, he asked me to take over with his dying breath."

While Iroh knew that Ozai's rule would be harsh, resistance would likely have him banished, and with the possibility of the avatar being in the Fire Nation, Iroh couldn't risk the chance. That along with his actions at Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation army wouldn't be too thrilled if he were to take charge. Word had already spread across the nation about Iroh's supposed madness over his son's death. Laying low would allow Iroh to continue his search within the Fire Nation even while the war waged on.

"I understand," Iroh said after a moment, "he was only looking out for the nation. That's why I will honour your new position, Fire Lord Ozai."

He'd have to put his faith in the avatar one day to stop his brother's tyranny, but until then, Iroh only hoped to find them before Ozai did.

* * *

 **I had this idea for a while now, but I hadn't really come up with a plan until recently. It's an alternate universe where Aang died all those years ago which allowed the avatar to be reborn. If it isn't obvious already, the avatar of this story will be a canon character because I'm not too fond of creating OCs. This DEFINITELY won't be a re-write of the series, so I'll be deviating the story from the get-go.**

 **I initially included Azula in this chapter, but I somehow forgot that she's younger than Zuko and therefor wouldn't be alive yet. But I plan to put her in the next chapter. She's a great character and I wanted to put some redemption in this story for her since she has yet to do that in the original series and the comic series. I've already thought of incorporating characters like Toph but I have yet to decide on whether or not Katara and Sokka will be in this story–it'll depend on if I need them to progress the plot, so we'll see.**

 **I do hope to finish this, but I may or may not have time. The outline seems to be going smoothly, and I'll have to work out the details, but otherwise what I have planned works out pretty well for the changes I've made.**

 **I've already started chapter 2, so I hope to finish it sometime soon, but I won't be able to put an exact date on it.**

 **If there are any mistakes that I've missed leave a review so I may fix them. Thanks!**

 **(I've put this under M for the decapitation scene just to be safe, but there won't be ANY sexual content, so if you don't mind a bit of violence, you won't have any issues in future chapters)**

 **Edit:**

 **As it turns out I misspelled Zhao's name. I wrote this chapter while I didn't have internet access, so I took a shot in the dark. I also called Fire Lord Azulon by his father's name, Fire Lord Sozin. Yet again, it was because I forgot Azulon's name, so whoops. There may be more edits in the future, but it should work out fine.**


	2. Consequences

Chapter 2:

Consequences

Many years pasted since Ozai declared himself Fire Lord, and Iroh had yet to find the avatar. When he wasn't travelling the continent, Iroh spent time with his niece and nephew, often bringing them gifts he came across in his travels. Azula didn't particularly care for her uncle and was never too thrilled over the gifts, but Zuko enjoyed his company and would often spend time with Iroh when Azula was giving him a hard time. She was a fire bending protégé and loved to show off her abilities. Zuko, on the other hand, didn't pick up on it so easily, and it was something his younger sister loved to tease him for.

Azula had been a jealous girl who was always looking to impress. Ozai, who Iroh knew to dislike children, had been proud of Azula's abilities and praised her often. Their mother, however, was different. While she too praised Azula, she continued to love her children equally despite Zuko's clumsy bending, and it drove Azula insane knowing that she had to share her mother's affections.

Zuko, who was tremendously jealous of Azula's skill, often visited Iroh for guidance after his teachers grew sick of him. His impatience and self-doubt made him a difficult student, but Iroh did his best to guide him. He focussed on meditative techniques insisting the importance of a strong foundation much to Zuko's dismay. He was better than what he gave himself credit for, but compared to Azula it would take a long time before he would ever hope to catch up.

A few years back, Zuko had declared that he had given up on firebending–only to his mother and uncle of course, so Iroh thought it would be a good idea to start something fresh. He gave Zuko a blade and started tutoring him in the way of the sword. Zuko had returned to his firebending lessons, but with his new passion, he focussed less on Azula's superiority. Azula, who hated being ignored, persistently teased him for relying on them. Luckily, Zuko never lost his fascination for the art and held on to one of the only things his sister couldn't compete with.

Iroh knew that Azula wasn't a bad child, but rather she was misguided by her father who encouraged competition and insisted perfection. She was just as stubborn as her brother, and while bending came to her naturally, she would obsess over perfection and put countless hours into her studies.

So there Iroh was, in an unfamiliar Fire Nation town, contemplating on the gifts to bring his niece and nephew on his way back from another unsuccessful search for the avatar. Zuko was easy once he had seen the smithy in the market. A set of dual Dau blades that hung in the window had caught his eye immediately, and he couldn't help but get them for his nephew. Azula's gift would be much more difficult.

Evening had already settled over the town when Iroh noticed a performance taking place in the square. People gathered around the makeshift stage that housed two female performers engaged in an elegant dance. One was dressed in a warrior garb wielding a spear which she pointed at her fellow performer in the mask of a dragon. They seemed to imitate a battle, but while the dragon garbed girl bended fire, her movements were exotic and unfamiliar to traditional firebending techniques.

The crowd cheered as the two clashed. The warrior stayed grounded and kept on the defence as the dragon leaped above her, breathing fire in her wake. The dance came to its climax as the dragon took the spear from the warriors grip, and although it seemed that she would kill her challenger, she instead guided the warrior through firebending movements before they ended in a synchronized dance.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the performer called into the thunderous applause of the crowd. "It is an honour to celebrate this festival with all of you again for another year. Please enjoy the other venders while we set up the next performance later tonight."

As the crowd mingled, Iroh made his way to the performers with curiosity. The techniques involved in the dance were clearly foreign, and he had an urge to ask its origins. The performer in the dragon mask stood to chat with audience members as the rest of her group were setting up for their next show. She smiled at Iroh as he approached her. "Enjoyed the show I presume," she said.

"Yes," Iroh replied with a smile, "it was an extraordinary performance. Such fluid motions an old man like me could only dream of achieving."

"Oh, I'm sure you could do it if you tried," she laughed.

"Not unless I lose twenty years and at least twenty pounds! Although I must ask where you learned those moves. I have not seen anything like it in all my years of traveling."

"You wouldn't be able to find anything like it now," she said, "my late grandmother received an airbending scroll from the time she visited one of the temples. It was a gift from one of the acolytes; she was a good friend of hers." Her cheerful mood sunk as she continued. "It's such a shame that they aren't around anymore, from what my grandmother told me, their temples are beautiful. I would have liked to visit."

"Airbending," Iroh said in astonishment, "do you mean to tell me that you can airbend."

"Oh, most certainly not!" she said, "I just borrowed from the scroll to choreograph my dance. Dragons fly after all…well, they used to at least. My grandmother had always said that fire and air had a special relationship, as fire depends on the air. That's why she went to study with the Air Nomads, so she could become a better firebender."

"She was a wise woman," Iroh said, "it is a shame we cannot meet. I would have enjoyed trading travel stories over a cup of Jasmine tea."

"That was her favourite actually," she said with a smile, "I'm sure you two would have gotten along well. So what brought you here to this town anyway?"

"I am actually looking for souvenirs to take back home for my niece and nephew," Iroh said. "My nephew was easy, but my niece is a lot more difficult. She was not very pleased with my last gift, so I am at a loss for what to get her."

"Well, what is she into? We have plenty of things here, I'm sure there's something she'd be interesting in."

"She's a firebending protégé, and besides studying and making mischief, she does not do much else," Iroh laughed.

"Oh! A firebender?" she said. "I know of the perfect gift then. We sell scrolls from our performances, and I'm sure she wouldn't already know of them because we make them ourselves. The dragon scroll has plenty of flashy firebending moves, and the airbending influence should really give her a challenge."

"Ah ha!" Iroh cheered. "That is a great idea. She might even thank me this time, although I would not count on it. She is very hard to please."

"You know," she said as she went to grab the scroll from her booth, "we sell duplicates of the airbending scroll as souvenirs if you're interested."

"That would be great," Iroh said. He had pondered for some time on how the avatar would learn the lost art of airbending. It wasn't nearly as good as a master, but Iroh would have to make do unless he found an acolyte who had miraculously survived the massacre. "Thank you very much for your help."

"It's my pleasure really," she said, "I wish you good luck with your niece back home."

"Oh I'll need it," Iroh laughed as he waved her goodbye, two scrolls now tucked away with the dual blades.

His chat with the performer had Iroh wondering about dragons. He had spared a pair from extinction back when hunting dragons for fame had been a popular quest. Although the place was out of the way from his journey home, he had the urge to pay a visit to Ran and Shaw.

…

The Sun Warriors welcomed Iroh vigorously.

"We cannot thank you enough, Iroh," said the chief, "for sparing Ran and Shaw and hiding them from your people." They were making their way toward the centre of the city where most of the remaining Sun Warriors lived hidden underground. While the rest of the old city lay in ruins, the ritual pyramid stood in almost peak condition.

"There is no need to thank me," Iroh replied with a traditional Fire Nation bow, "I only did what was right."

"That may be true," the chief said, "but not many of the Fire Nation would spare a dragon, let alone two. It was a blessing for you to bring them to us, we were afraid there were none left."

Iroh didn't respond and followed the chief up the many steps of the pyramid. He knew the Fire Nation people were corrupted by the war, himself included. Dragons were no longer the sacred creatures of their people but trophies of power.

"I believe it was destiny for you to arrive today," the chief continued, "for the sun is in position during the summer solstice. I don't believe you just stopped by to say hello, either." They stood before the grand entrance of the pyramid as the sun lit the red gemstone on the celestial calendar which activated the door and revealed the pristine chamber within.

"I don not know what brought me here," said Iroh, "but I knew that this is where I needed to be."

"Yes," the chief replied, stepping into the pyramid with Iroh close behind, "we have gained knowledge of the avatar's return."

"You have?!"

"I know that you have been looking for them, Iroh, the spirits tell us so." The chief smiled knowingly, "But do not worry, those, so called, Fire Sages are none the wiser for now. They have lost their touch ever since the Fire Nation upset the balance."

"I have never been so relieved," Iroh sighed, "but that also means that I am completely on my own for finding the avatar."

"It will be difficult, and until you find them, there is something I want you to hold on to." Two sun warriors began to move through the Dancing Dragon forms that formed a circle with statues. Each step they took activated a switch which they pressed in unison. Upon completing the dance, a pedestal arose from the floor supporting a golden egg-shaped object. The chief took the object and held it out to Iroh. "This is a dragon egg produced by Ran and Shaw. Give this to the avatar."

Iroh looked in awe at the egg which lit up like a golden flame as sunlight peered into the chamber. It felt alive in his hands, but rather than a pulse, it emitted heat that made it warm to the touch.

"It would have been ideal for the avatar to already have their animal guide, but given the circumstances, I am sure that it is better late than never."

Iroh covered the egg in cloth before securing it to his pack where he kept the gifts. It lay heavily between the swords and scrolls. "If I didn't have an achy back already," he thought grimly.

"Find the avatar," the chief continued, "give them the egg, and protect them from the Fire Nation."

…

The Fire Nation palace was as peaceful as ever. The smooth stone floors reflected brilliantly in the afternoon sun, and the grand halls were draped wall to wall in red tapestry. The halls opened to the tranquil palace garden where Ursa spent the majority of her time as it reminded her of the quiet Fire Nation town she was raised in. The palace would never compare to the open landscape of her hometown, but her children filled the empty space in her heart.

Ursa smiled as she watched Azula play with her friends. She was showing off another one of her firebending techniques, and although she did so on the grass, her precision never once threatened to burn the garden.

"Show off," Zuko mumbled as he went to stand by his mother on the garden steps.

"Oh, she just likes the attention, my love," Ursa said with a slight laugh. "She can put on a show for her friends if she wants to."

"She only likes them because she knows they can't compete in firebending," he said with a scowl.

"Zuko! What has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "my firebending teacher chewed me out again because I'm not as good as Azula."

"Well, he is kind of a drag," she said with a smile, "but don't let him get to you. I know you'll be an amazing fire bender one day; he just doesn't know you like I do."

"I just wish Uncle Iroh would come back already. He's a way better firebending teacher."

"Now if only you would say that to my face," said a voice not too far down the hall. "It would do wonders for my ego!"

"Uncle!" Zuko called with excitement. "You're back!"

"I sure am," Iroh said, setting down his belongings to stretch out his back, "and I'm here for a while too. My poor old back is going to need a long rest, and perhaps a good massage."

Their greetings caught the attention of Azula and her friends who moved to join Ursa by the steps.

"Oh," Azula said, "it's just Uncle."

"Ah, the princess herself," Iroh said with a smile, "why don't you give your old uncle a hug."

"Ew, no, you smell."

"Well, I guess it has been a while since I've been able to bathe," he laughed. Azula just pretended to gag at a safe distance. "How old are you now? Ten?"

"No," she said smugly, "I'm eleven as of a few days ago."

"Then it is perfect timing! I bring gifts." As he moved to rummage through his bag, Zuko looked on with excitement while Azula just rolled her eyes. "I saw these great dual Dau blades while I was on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. I just knew they'd be a perfect fit for you." He unwrapped the swords to showcase their craftsmanship before putting them in his nephews hands.

"Wow," Zuko said while holding one up in the sunlight, "these are great!"

"Just what he needs," Ursa laughed, "more swords."

"I found something for you too, Azula," Iroh said.

"Oh, great," Azula muttered, "don't tell me it's another doll."

"Oh, no," he laughed, "I've learned my lesson. This time I found the perfect gift." He handed the dragon scroll to Azula who took it cautiously. "It's a firebending scroll, and I know you've never seen it before because the woman who made it borrowed airbending techniques from the Air Nomad's."

"Airbending?" she said with mild curiosity as she looked down at the scroll.

"I am sure you'd enjoy learning a new skill," he said slyly, "unless you're not up for the challenge?"

"What!" she snapped, "I'll have it mastered in a day. Airbending has nothing on firebending after all. It'll be easy. Just you watch!" With that she stormed off, scroll in hand, and friends in tow.

"She's always looking to impress, isn't she?" Iroh said with a laugh.

"She'll perfect it just like everything else," Zuko sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Iroh said, "airbending is a lot more fluid than firebending. The techniques take more of a defensive stance while Azula focusses on her offence. I am sure she' wil find these much more challenging."

"Really?"

"Alright," Ursa said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "why don't you go practice with those while I talk to your uncle."

Zuko bowed politely and thanked Iroh again before heading off with his swords in hand. Ursa watched him as he went before turning back to Iroh. "You've really outdone yourself," she said, "even Azula's happy."

"Really?" Iroh asked, "How could you tell?"

"A mother always knows," she smiled before looking down at her fidgeting hands. "Ozai has been busy with the war, so he hasn't spent any time around them. I'm glad that he can't poison them with his influence."

"Do not worry," Iroh said with assurance, "they are both strong kids. You have done well bringing them up, you should be proud."

"I know…. I just wish they could grow up like normal kids. Zuko doesn't even have any friends to talk to, and Mai and Ty Lee are all Azula has. How is Zuko supposed to take over as fire lord if he hasn't even met his citizens? All they know of the war is from what Ozai has told them."

Iroh stood silently for a moment. He wished he could assure her that the avatar would end the war and all would be fine, but with the avatar still missing, Iroh didn't have the luxury to comfort her. "All we can do is believe in them making the right decision when the time comes. Until then, we can only guide them the best we can."

…

It had only been a few short months later when Zuko requested to join Iroh in the war meeting. He had meant well, and was only thinking about his future as fire lord, but Iroh knew that Zuko did not understand the scale of the war. He wanted to tell Zuko to wait a few years to gain more experience in his own studies before attending a meeting, but Zuko insisted that he go. Iroh warned his nephew to stay silent and respect the generals in the meeting, but Zuko just couldn't sit and watch loyal Fire Nation soldiers be betrayed for the war.

No one had expected Ozai to duel his own son in an Agni Kai. Zuko had accepted the challenge in the belief that it was the general he would face, but it was Ozai who he offended by speaking out. It was something he was soon to regret.

Ursa had been furious once she found out, and Iroh didn't doubt that she had been intentionally left in the dark until after the duel, if it could even be called that. She had barely the time to see her son before he was banished from the Fire Nation, tasked with finding the avatar.

Iroh joined his Nephew on a small ship not only to care for him but to continue his own search for the avatar. While many suspected the Avatar to be cowering away in the Earth Kingdom, Iroh knew differently. He suspected that the avatar could have been born in one of the colonies outside of the Fire Nation mainland, and intended to continue his search while he took care of his injured nephew.

Ursa, on the other hand, stalked off to the thrown room to confront Fire Lord Ozai. She knew she would never stand a chance against him, but her fury had drove her forward. She was not alone, however, as young Azula had snuck in to eavesdrop behind the tapestries.

"How could you!" Ursa said angrily at Ozai who stood by his thrown, hands clasped behind his back. "How could you do that to a child! Your child!"

"He needed to learn a lesson," Ozai said, "it was what he deserved."

"You're the one who needs to learn a lesson! All you care about is your selfish want for power. I was nothing but a means to produce an heir, and I'll be damned if my children become pawns in your game!" She seethed with anger, clenched her fists and stood tall before Ozai, the man she both feared and despised for so many years. "You don't deserve them. I'm leaving, and I'm taking Azula with me. You can bask in your foul power alone!"

"You're right," he snapped, fire raging before him, "you are nothing to me." He raised his hand at Ursa, electricity buzzing in his palm. "Consider this a lesson for you," he continued, "you never had the power to defy me and now you never will."

Lighting shot from his palm in the blink of eye and lit the grand hall with an electric blue. It struck Ursa from where she stood straight into her chest. With a shout she crumpled to the floor clutching the singed fabric around her burnt flesh. Ozai sneered at his late wife before heading out of the grand doors and leaving her curled up in the now silent throne room.

As the doors shut behind Ozai, Azula ran out of her hiding place. "Mother!" she called as she fell to her knees at Ursa's side.

"A-Azula," she gasped as she struggled to speak, "my love, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and now you're all alone with that…that monster."

"No!" Azula cried, "He'll come back! He's just getting help! I'm sure he didn't mean it, right? Right?"

"That man has never been sorry a day in his life," Ursa said, "he's not coming back."

"I should have protected you," Azula sobbed, "I'm supposed to be the strong one, but I just stood there like–like a stupid child!"

"No, Azula," Ursa said softly as she shakily took one of Azula's hands into her own, "there was nothing you could do, Ozai is too powerful, and I would never forgive myself if you had been hurt." She shook lightly as another wave of pain swept through her body. "It is my fault. I should have left long ago. I should have had the courage to protect you and Zuko." She smiled softly, "I love you, Azula."

"R-really?" she said between sobs.

"Of course," she said releasing Azula's hand to wipe the tears that stained her cheeks, "I have always loved you, and I have always been proud of you. You are my strong, smart and beautiful little girl. But you must promise me that you will never let Ozai manipulate you into his pawn for the war. He loves your power not as a parent but as a war lord who will do anything to use it as a means to gain more power for himself. Promise me you will stay strong."

"But how can I do that without you? I don't want to be alone. I want you to stay here."

"I'll never truly leave you, Azula. I'll be there for you even if in spirit." She smiled as she looked up at Azula, her hand weakly cupping her daughters face. Her vision blurred, and she shook with every shallow breath. "Be strong," she whispered before letting her hand rest in her daughter's lap as her consciousness continued to slip away.

"Mom?" Azula asked as Ursa's eyes drifted shut. "Mom?! Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone," she said, desperately shaking her mother's shoulder. But Ursa remained limp on the warm stone floor, her face cast in shadow as flames glowed behind her.

* * *

 **I've finally finished. It was sitting at two thirds for a while now, but I was trying to work out the plan for chapter 3 and never got around to finished chapter 2. I also noticed some typos in the first chapter, so I fixed them. Nothing really major, just some name problems since I wrote that without internet connection and therefore couldn't double check some of the character names. I called Azulon Sozin and I spelt Zhao's name as Xiao, but that's fixed now.**

 **Ursa had to die in this story so that Azula wouldn't become like she is in the canon. So I'm sorry Ursa, it was for a good cause. I want Azula to have a prominent role later on, so expect to see her more in the future.**

 ***Moving this story to Teen because I think it'll be alright despite the whole decapitation thing from the first chapter.**


	3. The Banished Prince

Chapter 3

The Banished Prince

Two years Iroh spent travelling with his nephew in search of the avatar. Zuko had spent months healing the burn Ozai had branded him with, and Iroh had worried whether his nephew would lose sight in his left eye from the injury. Zuko, however, jump headstrong into his quest, and even while he was still recovering, he searched vigorously for any clues on the avatar's whereabouts. They scoured the Earth Kingdom for rumours or sightings but there was no sign of the allusive avatar. Zuko was convinced that the avatar was still hidden away in Ba Sing Se, but Iroh, who knew the truth, made every excuse to visit the Fire Nation colonies that dotted the Earth Kingdom shores.

"What do you mean you've lost your lotus tile?!" Zuko demanded at his sheepish uncle who sat with a couple crew members around a Pai Sho board.

"It's true," Iroh said, "I must have lost it the last time we were in port! We need to drop by the next town so I may buy a new one."

"All the time we spend running your stupid errands takes away from finding the avatar!" Zuko said in exasperation.

"I am sure it will not take too long, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, "besides, the crew needs to restock and rest before we journey further into the Earth Kingdom." Iroh had managed to avoid the inner parts of the Earth Kingdom since their departure, but as Zuko grew more reckless over the avatar's absence, it became increasingly difficult to ignore the capital Bah Sing Se.

"Fine," Zuko snapped, and Iroh could almost swear he saw smoke fuming from his nephew's ears, "one hour and that's it." With that he stormed out of the bridge.

"He's in quite the mood today," the captain said from the wheel.

"He is just upset that it has been another year without a single word of the avatar," Iroh sighed as he took his turn on the Pai Sho board.

His Pai Sho partner grumbled at Iroh's move. "He just turned sixteen a few days ago, right? He's already a man and he didn't even let us celebrate." He placed his last tile tentatively in a last ditch effort to change the game in his favour.

"Ursa used to always celebrate it with him," Iroh said before making his final move, and glanced at the board one last time. "Ah ha! I win again!"

His game partner sighed with defeat. "You always do."

"Do not worry," Iroh laughed, "I am sure you will make a formidable opponent if you keep it up. You are lucky I don't have my Lotus tile with me or this match would have been a lot shorter."

"About that tile," he said, "I'm sure I saw you with it yesterday."

"I must have put it somewhere and forgot about it then. I'm not getting any younger after all," Iroh laughed before he carefully packed up the pieces. "We better get ready for our stop in town or we won't have enough time before Prince Zuko forces us back out to sea!"

They stopped in the port not too long after, and the crew quickly went to work to stock up for their next journey. Iroh, on the other hand, met with Zuko who he had persuaded to accompany him in his search through the town.

"I cannot believe there wasn't a single shop that sold Pie Sho tiles," Iroh said with a sad sigh.

"What did you expect!" Zuko said angrily. "All they have in this place is fish. It doesn't matter anyway; you can live without your stupid tile."

"You underestimate the Lotus Tiles, my nephew! To an amateur player it may be useless, but you will not believe what a professional like myself can do with it. I have gotten out of a lot of trouble with the Lotus Tile alone," Iroh said before spotting a ship anchored next to theirs. "It seems that we have company."

Captain Zhao smiled as he approached Iroh and Zuko. "Well, if it isn't the banished prince and his deranged uncle. What brings you to this little colony?"

"I could say the same to you," Zuko said.

"I can be wherever I want," Zhao said with a smirk, "you're the one on Fire Nation soil. What's stopping me from arresting you right here and ending you little quest for the avatar?"

"I will find the avatar," Zuko said sternly, "and I can take you on any day."

"Oh really," Zhao scoffed, "you think you could take me on in a duel? You won't cry at my feet will you?"

"Don't underestimate me," Zuko snapped, "I'll wipe that stupid smile right off your face." Zuko's auburn eyes glared into Zhao's own as he pointed a finger at the Captain. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai! If you win, I'll gladly give myself up, but if I win, you leave me and my crew well enough alone."

"You really think you can beat me," Zhao laughed arrogantly, "we'll see who is the stronger firebender. I'll see you on my ship, that way I can arrest you right after you lose." Zhao then turned back to his ship with a smirk and left the two alone.

"I would not advise this, Prince Zuko," Iroh warned.

"I can take him, uncle."

"Don't underestimate him," Iroh continued, "despite his arrogance, he is a master firebender, and a destructive one at that."

Zuko sighed, "I know," before heading after the captain.

The sun hung low in the sky as Zuko and Zhao stood before each other in silent anticipation of the duel. Both were skilled firebenders, and despite the difference in experience, Zuko knew that his chance of beating the captain would come down to getting the older man to slip up.

They circled each other at the start, neither making a move. With little warning, Zhao was the first to attack with a strong, fiery blow. Zuko dodged and kept on the defensive, waiting for his opening. He weaved between Zhao's blasts of fire and kept his distance.

"Running around like a coward," Zhao spat, "afraid you'll lose?"

"No," Zuko said smugly. "I'm just savouring the moment before I beat you into the ground."

Zhao lunged at Zuko in anger aiming for his head with a strike of rage. Zuko saw his opening, dove under the attack and aimed a blast within Zhao's defences, but the man saw the move just in time to quickly avoid injury.

"You think you're so clever don't you," Zhao snapped. The man took a deep breath and reestablished his stance. "HRAH!" he yelled as he shot a furious wave of fire at Zuko before following up with a high kick catching the boy off guard as he narrowly dodged the first strike. Zuko managed to block the blow with his forearm, but he lost his balance and broke his stance. Zhao took that chance to punch the boy straight in the jaw which sent him tumbling to the ground.

Zhao now stood above Zuko in arrogance as he readied the final strike. In his apparent victory, he loosened his guard, and Zuko exploited Zhao's last careless mistake. From his position on the floor, Zuko swept the captain's feet from under him. Before Zhao could catch his breath, Zuko was back on his feet and standing above him, posed to give the man a matching scar. But after a moments pause, Zuko dropped his stance and left the captain frozen on the floor.

"Coward," Zhao spat as he moved to stand, "you don't even have the guts to finish the job."

"No," Zuko said indifferently, "you just aren't worth the effort."

"Why you little–" Zhao started before Iroh stepped between him and Zuko.

"Accept your loss with dignity, Zhao," Iroh said sternly.

Zhao sneered. "You actually think you'll be welcomed back into the Fire Nation one day; the banished prince making his triumphant return. You're no one now. There's not a single person who wants you back."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko snapped.

"Fire Lord Ozai was just jumping at the chance to get rid of his failure of an heir," Zhao laughed, "and poor Princess Ursa just couldn't accept your banishment. It's too bad you couldn't attend the funeral."

"You're lying!" Zuko shouted pushing past his uncle to stare down the captain who continued to smirk at the banished prince.

"Oh, she's gone," he said smugly, "died the day you left. Did you really spend all this time without the slightest awareness of her passing?"

Clouds shaded the ship in a sudden overcast reflecting Zuko's own clouded mind; he reeled from Zhao's words, and shook with anger and disbelief. If it wasn't for Iroh's firm grasp on his arm, Zuko would have attacked the captain right there.

"Do not let him get to you, Zuko," his uncle said, "he is not worth your time. Let's go."

Zuko didn't respond as he spun to leave the ship with his hands clenched and brow furrowed. He didn't know whether to believe the captain, and he didn't want to believe it, but a nagging feeling told him that it was the truth.

Iroh turned to glare at the captain just as he was about to follow his nephew off ship. "If you continue to torment my nephew," he said, "it will not be him who deals with you, and we both know who would win in a battle between you and I." He glared at Zhao for a moment and neither said a word. All knew of the Dragon of the West's power, and none would take it lightly. Yet Zhao still stood his ground, glaring right back at the older man. If he was afraid, he didn't show it.

Once Iroh had left, he pondered over Ursa's fate. She was the only comfort Zuko had back in the Fire Nation. If Zhao was telling the truth, Zuko's only motherly figure would be gone, and all that would be left was Ozai and Azula. He didn't want to think about how Azula was doing under the guidance of her father. It was almost a blessing that his nephew was far away from Ozai's influence.

Iroh found Zuko alone in his cabin, facing away from the door and meditating with candles. It almost seemed as if he was calm, but the flickering flames gave away his inner distress. A Fire Nation tapestry hung on the wall like it did in Iroh's own cabin, and he wondered if his nephew took comfort in it or saw it as a bitter reminder of his circumstances.

"If you're just going to stand there, you could at least tell me why we haven't left port yet."

"Oh, sorry…," Iroh said bashfully, "a storm blew in and the sea is much too rough to depart. It looks like we will be spending the night."

Zuko paused for a moment, and Iroh almost expected him to get angry, but the boy just sighed. "It can't be helped, I guess…."

It was then that Iroh decided to join his nephew, and he sat in front of him on the other side of the meditative candles. "I do not blame you for wanting to rush," he said, "but entering Ba Sing Se is a very difficult task. We must take our time."

"I know," Zuko said quietly. He was no longer attempting to meditate, and stared into the flickering flames before him. "It's just…I thought that if I captured the avatar I would get to see mom again, but…."

"Zhao will do anything to gain an advantage," Iroh said, "and he does not care who he must step over to succeed."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I…do not know," Iroh said after a moment's pause. He wanted to reassure his nephew that Ursa was fine, and that she would be there to welcome him home, but giving his nephew false hope would only further Zuko's troubles.

Zuko sighed, "I never intended to impress my father when I asked to join you in the war council. It was my intention to learn of the state of our Nation." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't stand the idea of sacrificing our own people to win a battle, but mom always said that all life was precious. I thought I could make her proud, but all I did was lose her."

"It is not your fault for trying to do the right thing," Iroh said, "our nation has been corrupted by war, our militaries do not see other nations as equals to the Fire Nation. They only see them as an obstacle in our path to power and control, and many believe the war is a righteous quest to power over all other nations. You could not possibly change their minds."

"Mom has always been so compassionate," Zuko said with a small smile, "she's nothing like those generals. Sometimes I wondered if she was actually Fire Nation at all."

"I would have to disagree," Iroh said proudly, "no one represents the element of Fire like Princess Ursa."

Zuko broke his gaze to give his uncle a questioning look. "How so?"

"While fire is known as a destructive element," he said as he gestured to the candles increasing their size and intensity, "they have another nature." The flames died down to a comfortably calm glow and flickered gently once again. "As you know, firebenders rise with sun and gain strength in its brilliant light, but we are not the only ones. All life relies on the sun to give warmth and light allowing it to live, and Agni, the sun spirit, does not discriminate. She shares her power with all."

"What does this have to do with mom?"

"Patience, Prince Zuko," Iroh said with a light chuckle, "as I was going to say, your bending is not granted to you as a weapon but as a light to protect and guide you. While all life has an inner spark, we firebenders only learned to manifest it, however, many of us have forgotten the true purpose of our bending and learned to use it only for destruction. While Ursa is not a firebender, she has not forgotten that purpose as she nurtures others like the sun and only fights to protect them. In many ways she stays true to the nature of firebending."

The candle light danced lightly as they flickered, and for the first time, Zuko realized the warmth they provided despite their small size. The glow that radiated from the candles created a warm and welcoming atmosphere within the small metal cabin, and for the first time in a long time, Zuko felt comfortable in its light.

"It is also associated with _love~_ ," Iroh continued jokingly.

"Uhg, Uncle!" Zuko whined with a roll of his eyes.

"Now," Iroh said rising from his seat on the floor, "I believe it is time we enjoy a cup of Jasmine tea."

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko said as Iroh made his way to the door, but just before the man left he asked, "do you think this war is honourable?"

"…." Iroh paused for a moment with his hand resting on the door, its metal texture distracting him for a moment. "No," he said slowly, "I do not."

"But you fought in it, didn't you?"

"I did, many years ago when I was a different man," he said briefly thinking of his son lost in the front lines to a war of conquest. "There is no honour in destruction, my nephew, remember that." He then left silently catching a glimpse of the pouring rain and howling wind outside the window.

…

Back at the Fire Nation palace, a lone messenger rushed down the halls to the grand throne room.

"Fire Lord Ozai," he said as he knelt before the throne, "I bring news."

"Go on," Ozai said with slight intrigue. He sat royally behind fire, and by his side, Azula observed silently.

"The machine, it is finally ready."

"This is excellent new," Ozai said with a smile before addressing his daughter, "I trust that you can lead the siege, Azula?"

"Of course father," she said proudly, "it would be an honour."

* * *

 **I've FINALLY finished. It took forever, but I was stuck for a while with the direction of the next chapter and couldn't finish this one until I figured it out. Otherwise it wouldn't have made sense.**

 **The duel was also difficult to write as I didn't want it to sound like a Pokémon battle. "Zuko used Taunt! It was very affective!" I didn't want to reiterate the battle from the show, and because of Ursa being alive when Zuko was initially banished, I believe he would be less angry all the time. I'm trying to stay true to the characters, but at the same time, I want this to be fresh from the show where you aren't just reading a slightly different version.**

 **I haven't started chapter four yet besides the planning, so don't expect it too soon. It might take longer for the next chapter considering a lot of important dates are coming up that I need to prepare for. I really hope to finish before next month, but we'll have to see.**


	4. Stranded

Chapter 4:

Stranded

Iroh and Zuko set off from the fishing port early the next morning, and began their journey to Ba Sing Se.

"We need to travel to Full Moon Bay," Zuko said as he stood before a map of the Earth Kingdom with his uncle listening intently beside him, "but we'll have to pass an Earth Kingdom military base to reach the river. We may need to travel a ways out to get around the base unnoticed, but once we pass, it will be smooth sailing to Gaipan Village where we drop off our ship and crew. Then you and I will travel on foot to the ferry station that will take us across Full Moon Bay and into Ba Sing Se."

"I doubt they will let us pass with Fire Nation passports," Iroh said, "and how do you propose we get onto the ferry without being recognized?"

"We'll have to disguise ourselves as refugees."

"And what about Ba Sing Se? Mere refugees do not have access to the middle and upper rings, and I doubt that we will find the avatar among the common people."

"It's a start," Zuko continued with a sigh, "I want to be as covert as possible, but if we can't get into the inner ring legally, we'll have to find another way."

"You have certainly thought about this," Iroh said tentatively, stroking his beard in thought. His nephew's plan was risky. They would be in enemy territory looking for an avatar that didn't exist. He thought for a moment and considered telling his nephew the truth about the avatar. "What do you plan to do once you have found the avatar?"

Upon hearing his uncle's question, Zuko paused in thought before letting out a sigh. "I don't know yet…. If we take him back to the Fire Nation, my father will probably lock him away, but if we kill him, the avatar will be reborn into the Fire Nation."

"Killing isn't something to be taken lightly, my nephew," Iroh said grimly.

"I don't plan on killing anyone," Zuko said stubbornly, "but those are our only options. We can't possibly leave the avatar in the hands of the Earth Kingdom; we'd risk the lives of our own people."

"The avatar keeps the balance of the physical world and the spiritual world," Iroh said, "that balance has been disturbed with the deaths of this long war. I cannot watch a Fire Nation child be brought up as a weapon of destruction at the hands of Fire Lord Ozai."

"If we present the avatar to my father, then we will no longer be in exile, but he may just kill him anyway. Either way, the avatar dies and reincarnates in the Fire Nation."

Iroh didn't respond. It was his fault that they were in this mess. If he had never lead the siege into Ba Sing Se, many lives, including his son and the avatar, would have been saved. His guilt had lead him to look for the new reincarnation, but Iroh had been too afraid to reveal his true intentions to his nephew.

Getting into Ba Sing Se was not only risky, but unnecessary, and Iroh would never forgive himself if Zuko were to die within the walls where he lost his son. Zuko deserved to know the truth.

"The avatar is not–"

Just as Iroh had started to speak, a large explosion shook the boat, and almost knocked him to the ground.

"What was that!" Zuko shouted as he grabbed his Dao blades and head towards the deck.

"It sounds like we are under attack!" Iroh called back, a step behind his nephew.

The ship groaned as it started to tip slightly to one side. Black smoke filled the halls from bellow deck as men ran by them, carrying repair supplies and bandages.

"What happened," Zuko demanded as one crew member passed by.

"We seem to have hit something! It blew a hole right through the hull," he exclaimed, "water's filling the lower decks!"

"What could cause such destruction?" Iroh said worriedly, but there was something more worrisome that he would have to confront as sounds of a fight emerged from outside.

Zuko tore open the door to the deck to reveal a handful of crewmen fighting a losing battle against pirates. Their small wooden ship, which had pulled up beside Zuko's own Fire Nation ship, sported three red sails and a black flag.

"Go bellow deck and tend to the ship," Zuko called to the crewmen before settling into a firebending stance, "we'll handle them ourselves."

Zuko sprung into action and confronted the closest opponent who swiftly dodged each of his blasts of fire. The man, who wore green Earth Kingdom and large loop earrings, grinned as he swung his sword at Zuko who met him in kind with his own blades.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Zuko hissed as they circled each other in a delicate dance of swords.

"Oh I know exactly who I'm dealin' with," he laughed, "and we were offered a pretty price for getting rid of you. Don't take it too personally."

Suddenly their vision was obscured by smoke, and Zuko took only a moment to regain his bearings, remembering Iroh's teachings of patience. He could hear his uncle fight not too far away and caught the slightest sound of a blade cutting through the air.

He dove to the ground, narrowly missing the sword as it swept above his head, and kicked out toward the source, catching the man in the ankle. After hearing the pirate tumble to the ground, he turned to his next opponent, and with a deep breath, sent a powerful strike of fire their way.

He kept tabs on his uncle's location for every flame he bent, careful not to accidentally target Iroh. Although he knew that his uncle was more than capable of handling himself, Zuko didn't dare risk a mistake that could jeopardize his uncle's own fight.

However, just as the smoke began to clear, the pirates started back toward their ship in retreat.

"Let's go!" the man in green called, "we have everything we need!"

"Oh no!" Iroh said as he turned back towards the bridge. Zuko ran after him, but rather than running upstairs like his uncle, something cause his eye towards the lower decks.

Blood splattered the steps leading bellow deck, and Zuko could see crewmen slewn about the halls. As he went deeper below the deck, he saw more familiar faces among the victims and not a single sign of life.

Just as he was sure he was going to be sick, he cracked open a door to reveal a dozen barrels stacked inside the boiler room, a trail of lit gunpowder leading straight to them.

"Uncle!" He called as he bolted up the stairs, "Uncle we need to get off this ship immediately!"

He found his uncle in the bridge, and just as the barrels were set of, Zuko kicked out a window and shoved his uncle unceremoniously through it along with himself, barely missing the blast that filled room soon after.

They landed in the water disoriented and out of breath; their ship burning before them and the pirates long gone.

"Come one," Zuko said to his confused uncle, "I see land to the east, and I'll be damned if we drown out here."

…

The shore wasn't much of a shore at all but a mangrove that stretched inland from the ocean. Yet its tangled roots which reached out into the water created reasonable land for Iroh and Zuko to rest upon.

"I can't believe it's all gone," Iroh said, aghast as he dried off the airbending scroll in the morning sun.

"Uhg!" Zuko yelled in frustration. "It's all my fault, I should have known the smoke was a diversion, and now people are dead because of me!" He buried his head in his hands as he sat down on the uneven roots.

"Do not be too quick to shoulder the blame, my nephew," Iroh said grimly, "it was no coincidence that we encountered the pirates. That was a planned attack."

"Zhao," Zuko said with disgust, "he must have payed them to get rid of us."

"Even so," Iroh sighed, "there is no point dwelling on that right now. We should find a town as soon as possible since we do not have any supplies on us."

"Yeah," Zuko said bitterly before giving a glance at the scroll his uncle tended to. "Why do you have an airbending scroll anyway?"

"Oh, it's a…uh…souvenir."

"Right…so that's what was so important that you had to grab before the ship blew to pieces," Zuko said before scrutinizing Iroh's bag, "what other junk do you have in here? Don't tell me it's a Pi Sho set." There wasn't much at all within the bag besides a large hard object which Zuko withdrew with a grunt. The heavy object looked like a wad of gold to Zuko as it shawn in the sun, and if it were under different circumstances, he would have looked upon it with awe. Unfortunately, as the sat stranded, Zuko just glared at the thing with irritation. "You risked your life for a rock."

"A rock!" Iroh said start. "That is no rock, nephew!"

"What, were you planing on selling it or something," he said, examining it in the light.

"No, of course not," Iroh said as he grabbed the egg from his nephew's grasp, "this…is a dragon egg."

"A dragon egg! I thought they were extinct!" Zuko said with astonishment. "You better not be pulling my leg, uncle."

"It is true," Iroh sighed, "and I am sorry I have been hiding the truth from you all this time."

"What do you mean…"

Iroh took a breath. "I have been searching for the avatar, but not for the reasons you think." He didn't dare look at his nephew who he knew was listening with hesitation. "Sixteen years ago, when I lead the siege on Ba Sing Se, I did not just lose my son to the war but the avatar as well."

"The avatar?!" Zuko said in shock. "That can't be! Everyone knows that the avatar is hiding within the Earth Kingdom. Besides, the Fire Nation would know if the avatar was reborn."

"That is where you are wrong, my nephew. The Fire Sages do not know of the avatar, they have been corrupted by power and have lost their connection with the spirits. I burned the evidence to protect this knowledge from Fire Lord Ozai, and the Earth Kingdom would never dare admit their loss as it would leave them vulnerable to the Fire Nation. I have been searching for the new avatar ever since."

"If the avatar was reborn," Zuko said hesitantly, "wouldn't they be back in the Fire Nation?"

"No," Iroh said as he gripped the egg with rigid hands, "I have searched many, many years, and there has been no sign of the avatar. It pains me to think that maybe they have died long ago, and with the genocide of the Air Nomads, the avatar will cease to exist."

As Zuko remained silent, Iroh couldn't help but think that his only nephew would feel betrayed by his words. "I am so sorry for hiding this from you," Iroh said stiffly, "and I understand if you no longer trust me. But I want you to know that I think of you as my son, and it hurts me to know that you could have died because I was too afraid to tell you the truth."

"Uncle," Zuko said as Iroh felt a hand on his shoulder, "it's alright, I understand."

"You do? You are not mad that have been lying to you for all these years?"

"Okay," Zuko said with a sigh and a slight smile, "I'm a little mad, but that's not going to change anything. I trust you more than I have trusted anyone else, and I'm glad you finally told me the truth."

"Who are you, and have you done with my nephew?"

"I try to be nice," Zuko said with groan, "and now you're looking at me like I'm turtle-duck with two heads."

"Trust me," Iroh laughed, "the turdle-duck is the more likely."

"Uncle!"

"None of this will matter if we don't get out of here," Iroh said as he placed the egg back his bag, "I am not sure what there is we could possibly eat around here, so we should head out before the day is up." He picked up the scroll and examined the damage, the ink had smudged from the water, but Iroh was still able to make out the characters and illustrations with relative ease. He shrugged and placed it back with the egg before turning back to his nephew who was no longer besides him but gazing off into the trees.

"I saw someone in there," Zuko said tentatively without looking back at his uncle. For the first time since they got there, Iroh looked between the trunks and branches that tangled into the darkness behind him. He felt some strange energy within that he hadn't noticed until then.

"I would not go in there, prince Zuko," Iroh said, "I cannot guarantee that we will make it out safely." Yet his words were lost on his nephew who suddenly took off into the trees. "Zuko!" Iroh called as he got up to follow him, cursing as he struggled to keep up with his young nephew.

He ran through the trees, trying to keep his eyes on Zuko, but as he went farther, the trees became more dense, and the leaves blotted out the sunlight leaving him in the dark. The smell of rotten wood reeked as the mangrove became a swamp, trapping shallow water between the tangled roots and leaving perfect breading grounds for insects which Iroh swatted away from his face.

It was then that he realized he lost sight of his nephew, but as he was about to call out, he saw a familiar figure between the trees.

"Oh, Zuko, I thought I lost you," he called out as he ran towards them, but as he grabbed their shoulder, he realized it was not his nephew at all. It was not Zuko who turned to look at him but his son, Lu Ten.

…

Zuko ran through the swamp, his boots filling with the foul water as he chased the figure through the trees. He felt like he was running for hours, and while he struggled through the swamp, she was quick through the branches far ahead of him, and moved with unnatural grace through the tangled roots of the trees. Just as he thought that he lost her, the trees parted into a clearing with only a colossal tree stretching into the sky above him.

There she stood, dressed in Water Tribe fur pelts, her eyes glowing blue against the red setting sky as she stood atop the roots of the great tree. Beside her stood a large animal whose fur was white like the snow that Zuko saw during his travels away from the intense heat of the Fire Nation.

Before Zuko could snap out of his awe, she opened her mouth and spoke with a warped voice. "Go to the Southern Air Temple. He is the only one who can restore the avatar state." And with that she disappeared right before his eyes.

He stood in shock, and wondered briefly if he was dreaming, his musing were cut short however when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Zuko!" Iroh called as he sat within a canoe with people Zuko could only describe as bizarre. "Do not go running off on your own. I would never have you if these nice locals did not give me a ride."

"Uh, sorry uncle," Zuko said hesitantly as he scrutinized the 'nice locals' in their strange…leafy attire.

"Yeah," one laughed from his canoe, "wouldn't want ya to be eaten by a wild catgater or somethin'."

"…Right," Zuko said with a frown.

"Why don't you and yer uncle come with us back to our village," another one said who somehow seemed a tad more intelligent then the last. "It'll get pretty dangerous out here during the night."

Zuko hesitantly climbed into the canoe beside his uncle who pulled him into an embrace. "Do not scare me like that, Zuko," he said with a frown.

"Sorry uncle," he mumbled before looking around the canoe, "how are we supposed to get there anyway, they don't have any paddles."

"Paddles?" the first man said, "what're paddles? We just use our arms, see?" He started to wave his arms in a pinwheel motion, and before Zuko could make a remark of that being the dumbest thing he heard all day, the boat shot forward with tremendous speed.

Zuko tried to ignore his uncle chuckle as he grabbed him in a death grip as they sped through the trees. "They're waterbenders," he said with astonishment, "waterbenders living in a swamp."

"That's right," said the man behind them, "he's Tho and I'm Due, we're waterbenders of the Foggy Swamp Tribe." Due smiled back at them dumbly before turning back to his bending. "What bring ya here anyway? Not many people hang around these parts."

"We were stranded," Iroh said bleakly, "a group of pirates attacked our ship, and we ended up on the shores of this swamp."

"Pirates, eh? Don't get much of those around here."

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the small settlement within the swamp filled with more peculiar residents. Despite Zuko's complaints, they took up Tho's offer to stay the night with the promise that they could be dropped off at the edge of the Swamp the next morning.

"What kind people they are to give us a place to stay," Iroh said as they sat by the fire with 'diner' as Tho had called it, what it was, Zuko couldn't be sure of.

"I'd much rather leave as soon as possible," Zuko scowled as he scrutinized the giant insect skewered on his stick.

"But they are showing us such hospitality," Iroh said, "besides, the swamp is a dangerous place to be. I would not like to meet more haunted apparitions on our way out."

"You saw one too?!" Zuko said with a start, his diner stick neglected by the fire.

"The swamp shows you people you know," said a new voice as he approached Iroh and Zuko's camp fire, "it reminds you that we're still connected to those we lost. I'm Huu by the way. Heard you stumbled on into here."

"The swamp shows us?" Iroh said, "It is no wonder I felt some strange spiritual presence. There is something about this place that makes it seem alive."

"All of these trees come from the exact same source, they are all connected to the great banyan-grove tree at the centre of this swamp. That was where I gained enlightenment, under the tall branches of the great tree."

"You said that the swamp shows us people we know," Zuko said tentatively, "but I've never met the girl I saw. She told me to go to the Southern Air Temple and something about restoring the avatar state?"

"The avatar state?!" Iroh said with astonishment.

"The swamp is not limited to the past or present," Huu said, "sometimes the swamp shows you those you haven't even met yet or even those you never even realized you've met before."

"So if I haven't met her yet," Zuko said, "then maybe she's at the Southern Air Temple. Maybe she knows where to find the avatar!"

"It is certainly worth the shot," Iroh said before breaking into a smile, "if only I had known all I had to do to find the avatar was to chase visions in a foggy swamp."

…

That night, Zuko couldn't get a wink of sleep between swatting at flies and his uncle's obnoxious snoring. He couldn't help but ponder over the circumstances that lead him there in the first place and where he would go from there. When they found the avatar, would they take them to Fire Lord Ozai? He doubted it, and it wasn't like he was jumping at the chance to be reunited with his father. But if not, what were they to do?

That question continued to trouble him through the night and into the morning when he and his uncle stood at the edge of the swamp where the swamp folk dropped them off and said their goodbyes.

"Uncle…" he said, "what _are_ we going to do with the avatar?"

Iroh paused for a moment as his nephew stared at him with bleary eyes from his restless night. He took a breath. "I want to end this war."

"Okay."

"O-okay?" Iroh said in shock.

"Well," Zuko continued, "back in the Fire Nation I've always been told about how noble and honourable the war was, and how we're doing some great service by uniting the world under one nation. But after my banishment I've realized how the only ones who have benefitted from the war is the Fire Nation. There was no honour in attacking the Air Nomads, and there is no honour in conquering the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes. We've only been seeking more power to increase our empire, and eliminating anyone who could be a threat to our position."

"I'm starting to think that there really is something wrong with you," Iroh said with a slight smile, "did you hit your head when our ship blew up." Zuko only frowned down at his uncle, too tired to fight with him, but Iroh returned to his serious tone. "We will be traitors to our nation. Are you really willing to give up all that you've been striving for to aid the avatar in ending the war? We'd be going against your father."

"I understand, uncle," Zuko said, "but a world burned by the Fire Nation is not one that I would ever want to rule, even if I must kill my father to end this war."

Zuko looked down at his uncle who stood in silence at Zuko's grim commitment before giving him a small smile. "Besides," he said, "I've always seen you as a better father than he ever was."

It was then when Iroh realized that he hadn't been this happy since he lost his son all those years ago.

* * *

 **Uhg, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. It took forever to get the pirate attack to work with how I wanted the chapter to play out, and I'm more satisfied with certain points of the chapter as apposed to others, but it works I guess.**

 **Edit: This Author's Note was way too long. I seemed to have had the urge to babble senselessly. Here's some summed up points of what I said:**

 **There will be no explicit relationships in this story, but their will be plenty of interactions between characters; if you choose to take any of it as romantic, that is completely up to you.**

 **I will be bringing in some of the main cast as I will need them. This includes Toph, Sokka, and Katara, but I will not be including Suki unless I need her later. I do not plan on taking the cast to Kyoshi island because it will not progress the plot in way that will be important or useful later.**

 **While there will be similar instances from the original show, they will be in a different context and I will not be quoting or rehashing the series to keep this story fresh and different.**

 **Please tell me if there are any jarring grammatical or spelling errors because I tend to miss a lot even on my second or third read-throughs.**


	5. The Watertribe Fleet

Chapter 5:

The Watertribe Fleet

Zuko and Iroh had cut their hair that morning. While Zuko had been unsettled by his now shaven head, it signalled a new beginning for he and his uncle away from the influence of the Fire Nation. They continued to wear their Fire Nation robes but left the armour behind as it not only slowed their journey on foot, but broadcasted their previous positions as princes of their nation.

Although they knew of their destination, getting there was a different story as the Southern Air Temple stood by the frigid icebergs of the South Pole. Getting there would require more than a simple canoe, yet they could not afford any sort of boat suitable for the journey, or anything for that matter. It was the first time, Zuko realized, that he didn't have the money to afford anything he needed or wanted, and while his uncle was willing to beg for coin at the side of the road, Zuko didn't have the humility nor the patience.

They had travelled a few days until they reached the rocky shores of the Earth Kingdom, yet without a without a boat, all they could do was stare off into the shifting waves by the shore. But just as Iroh had humoured the idea of swimming to the southern temple, he saw boats docked behind the rocky cliffside to south. And they weren't just any boats, but a small fleet of the Water Tribe.

"Zuko, look," he said, "over there by the cliffs. Those are Water Tribe boats, perhaps they will be willing take us to the Southern Temple."

"Why would they ever let a pair of Fire Nation strangers onto their ships, uncle," Zuko said with distain, "we don't exactly pass as earthbenders."

"We wouldn't be welcome on a Fire Nation ship either," Iroh said, "perhaps they will be willing enough to take us if they knew it was for the avatar."

"Do you seriously think they'll believe that?" Zuko scoffed. "They have no reason to trust us."

"Journeying to the Southern Air Temple will take time," Iroh said with his calm patience, a tone Zuko had gotten used to over the years, "if we lie to them and they find out the truth while we are out at sea, they will be angrier then they would have ever been had they have known the truth from the beginning." Iroh paused to look his nephew in the eye. "Gaining trust is never easy, my nephew, but losing it may break a bond forever."

"What, you expect us to just walk on over there and tell them we're firebenders looking for the avatar?" Zuko scoffed.

"If they hear our story and still refuse to take us aboard, then we will find another way," Iroh said carefully before switching into an encouraging tone in hopes of inspiring his nephew. "Do not let the risk of failure hold you back, Zuko! Another opportunity is always around the corner!"

Zuko was less than enthusiastic, but seemed willing enough to follow his uncle's lead.

As they approached the ships, Zuko couldn't help but feel a sense of dread well up in his stomach. He had never actually met a water-tribesmen before, but he knew of the horrific acts the Fire Nation had committed against their people. They would be lucky if the men let them leave alive, and Zuko couldn't say he'd blame them for it either.

"Ahoy there!" Iroh called out as they approached the men scattered around their boats. "Would any of you be so kind as to give us a lift to the Southern Air Temple?"

The water-tribesmen turned in surprise at first, but their expressions quickly darkened as their eye's settled on the two firebenders. Some reached for their weapons but none spoke when one man stepped forward to confront Iroh and Zuko.

"What brings Fire Nation people here," he demanded, yet Zuko could tell he wasn't expecting an answer, "it is not wise to challenge a water tribe fleet with such few numbers."

"We're not here to fight you," Zuko said hesitantly, "it's about the avatar."

"The avatar?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's right," Zuko continued, "I–I had a vision…of a girl. She told me to go to the Southern Air Temple."

"What," he said viciously, "you think we're just going to aid the Fire Nation in capturing the avatar?"

"No!" Zuko said, sweat beading down his temples in anxiety, he looked to his uncle briefly who gave him a nod of confidence. "We're not here for the Fire Nation," he cautiously continued, "we are here to help."

"Don't make me laugh," the man said sternly, "Fire Nation men helping the enemy? That is absurd. Leave before we feel the need to remove you."

It wasn't going well, Zuko thought, yet instead of turning around and giving up on the Water Tribe fleet, he thought back to the girl he saw in swamp. Then it dawned on him. "Wait!" he said just as the man started to turn away, "the girl I saw, she was of the Water Tribe, and she had a polar bear…dog?"

The water-tribesman froze and looked back at Zuko in shock. Iroh, too, raised his eyebrow at his nephew as it was the first he heard of the girl's identity.

"You…" the man said slowly, "you've seen Korra?"

…

"I can't believe this," the man said as they stood on the wooden deck of his boat, "Korra has made an appearance from the afterlife, and sought out a Fire Nation lad no less." He had agreed to let them aboard upon hearing of their experience within the foggy swamp, and Zuko found the man strangely welcoming. "I'm sorry for the hostilities. One can't be too careful in war time after all. I'm Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Thank you so much for aiding us in our journey," Iroh said with a bow, Zuko following his lead. "I am Iroh, and this is my nephew, Zuko. It is an honour to meet such kind people."

"I have to ask," Hakoda said, "what do you expect to find in the Southern Air Temple? No one has lived there since the Air Nomads went extinct."

"She said something about restoring the avatar state," Zuko replied. What the avatar state was, he could only guess. "But I was hoping that maybe she knows where we could find the avatar."

"I thought the avatar was in Ba Sing Se," Hakoda said in confusion before his face turned dark. "Those cowards keep his face and his name a secret and pretend this war doesn't even exist."

"Unfortunately," Iroh said grimly, "that is not the case."

"What do you mean?"

"The last avatar died…" He said, trying to keep his mind off his memories of the past. "sixteen years ago in the siege of Ba Sing Se."

Hakoda gaped at the older man. "But that would mean–

"The avatar has been reincarnated as a firebender," Iroh finished.

"But that can't be," Hakoda said, "wouldn't the Fire Nation use them to finish the war?"

"Fire Lord Ozai does not know about the avatar's reincarnation," Iroh said, "and luckily, they have no reason to suspect it with the last avatar still believed to be alive."

"Then wouldn't they be in the Fire Nation?"

"No, I've looked for many years, but there has been no sign of them."

They stood in silence for a moment as Hakoda's men prepared their boats for travel. Some tribes-men gave the Fire Nation pair odd or dirty looks but respected the chief's decision to let the two on board.

"It will take a few days before we reach the southern islands," Hakoda said, "I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same cabin. We don't have a lot of room as it is."

"It'll have to do," Zuko frowned as he thought back to Iroh's occasional obnoxious snoring that resonated through the halls of their old ship.

Iroh and Zuko headed below deck to get settled where Hakoda directed them to a small cabin filled with firs and supplies.

"It's not much," Hakoda said, "but it will have to do for now." He turned to leave, but paused at the door. "Oh, and if I see any firebending, I'm tossing the both of you off the side of this boat."

After Hakoda had left, Iroh set his things down and sat among the firs. "This is much more comfortable than those leaves we slept on in the swamp."

"It doesn't smell nearly as bad, either," Zuko grimaced.

"Maybe Chief Hakoda would be kind enough to lend us some clothes," Iroh said, "our's smell just as bad."

"He's done enough for us already. We shouldn't ask for so much."

The smell of wood and firs were foreign to Zuko, but as the boat left the shore, the rocking of the waves reminded him of the years he spent at see on his own ship. While Iroh spent most of his time chatting with the reluctant crew up on deck, Zuko stayed behind in their room alone. He kept himself occupied practicing his firebending forms and meditation techniques. He focussed on his inner flame and chi as it twisted and churned in preparation for each technique despite never making even an outward spark. The hours passed by and so did a couple nights as the boats drew closer to their destination.

…

Zuko was meditating in silence when he heard a crack. It snapped him out of his concentration as he took a moment to look around the cabin. Nothing seemed to have moved, so Zuko assumed that it was just the wood of the boat creaking on the water. Yet, just as he was about to close his eyes, Iroh's bag shifted and fell onto its side and the golden egg rolled out of it.

There was moment's pause as Zuko stared at the egg which rolled slightly with the movement of the boat. More cracks sounded as it wiggled on the ground until a piece of the shell broke off to reveal a small dragon poking its head out into the open air. It coughed to clear its lungs before wiggling fiercely until the pieces of the shell fell away, releasing the baby dragon.

It yawned as it unfurled its red scaly wings and shivered in the open air. Its small beady eyes blinked before fixing on Zuko. It started to walk clumsily in his direction swaying with the ship as its little legs moved for the first time. Once it reached Zuko, it climbed into his lap before settling down on his crossed legs for a nap.

…

Iroh was having a good time chatting with Hakoda's men in the galley. They had been wary of him at first, but after a cup of good jasmine tea they warmed up to the Fire Nation man.

"You know," a tribes-man named Bato said, "you're not like any other Fire Nation man I've ever met."

"Yes, I know," Iroh said solemnly. "Fire Nation soldiers have been conditioned for a long time to believe anything the Fire Lord says, but I have had the opportunity to travel much of the world. I have long since abandoned my loyalty to Fire Lord Ozai, and have made many acquaintances from almost every nation."

"And what of your nephew?"

"His life had changed only a couple years ago, but there is no doubt in mind that he will do what is right and help end this war."

A knock at the galley door followed by Zuko left the water-tribesmen silent. In Zuko's arms lay the strangest looking creature they had ever seen.

"We have a problem, uncle," Zuko said warily.

"Just what is that?" Bato gasped, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"That is a dragon," Iroh said as he approached his nephew and gently took the tiny dragon into his own arms. "He is small now, but eventually he will guide the avatar in their quest to restore balance." The dragon snored silently, unaware of the destiny it would come to fulfil.

"But uncle," Zuko said, "we haven't even found the avatar yet."

"Do not worry, nephew, there is still time, and until then, we will care for this dragon in the avatar's place."

"So this is what all the commotion is about," said Hakoda as he stepped through the door, "I was wondering where the rest of my men were at." He turned to Iroh and gazed at the dragon for a moment. "I'll have you know that we have arrived at the Southern Air Islands, but I don't know how you expect to get to the temple."

…

Vast mountains towered above the water-tribesmen's boats. Waves crashed against the almost vertical cliff faces, and the peaks were obscured by clouds. Iroh felt a sense of grandeur standing before the great mountains. He had been there before while accompanying Zuko in his quest and banishment, but now, with a new sense of purpose, the mountains served as a sign of hope rather than that of guilt or remorse. Iroh was closer to finding the avatar than he had ever been in the years he spent searching. He was closer to ending the war his forefathers started.

"We can't possibly climb these cliffs," Hakoda said, breaking Iroh from his thoughts, "and we have no way of flying up there."

"Then we have quite the predicament," Iroh sighed. The Fire Nation had used special machinery to climb the steep cliffs, but in banishment, they had no way of acquiring anything of the sort. Unless they achieved some sort of flight, reaching the temple was hopeless….

The small dragon wiggled in Iroh's arms, finding a more comfortable position, and while it hadn't don't anything of significance, Iroh realized the solution. But before he could speak, Zuko stepped forward.

"I'll climb up there if I have to," he said with stubborn determination as he prepared to jump overboard and swim to shore.

"Nephew!" Iroh called out in bewilderment. "There is no need to be so reckless!"

"But, uncle–

"There is another way."

"Another way?" Hakoda wondered.

"Don't you see?" Iroh said with a slight smile, "I hold the answer in my hands."

"The dragon?" Zuko said giving the small red dragon a glance of confusion.

"Dragons are some of the largest and strongest creatures in the world, and in a couple months this dragon will grow big enough to take us to the Southern Air Temple. All it takes is some time and patience."

"If that's the case," Hakoda said, "why don't we head to the South Pole to reunite with my tribe. There we can wait for your dragon." He faced his tribes-men with a smile. "Come on, men, it's time to go home."

Hakoda's fleet set off further south towards their homeland, the mountains of the Air Nomads shrinking into the distance. While Zuko was slightly fuming with impatience, Iroh felt a sense of calm wash over him. It was a moment he would hold onto as their future would be filled with the struggles of war. For now he was content with listening to the waves crashing against the boat's wooden bow and to the cool southern wind whistling in his ears.

* * *

 **This chapter is a little on the short side with it being only about 2,500 words, but it is a transition chapter, so there's no point beating around the bush. I like to make sure that something of significance happens in each chapter, and while a lot more happened last chapter, this chapter featured Hakoda's fleet and the newly hatched baby dragon–who will be name Druk like in Legend of Korra. In fact, I am writing the dragon specifically as Druk since I don't like to add any characters of my own.**

 **I hope that there aren't many errors in this chapter, but because I don't have a lot of extra time, I really wanted to just get this one done with so that I can start on the next chapter.**

 **I'm trying to keep each chapter around 3,000 words with the shortest being 2,500 and the longest being 4,000. I personally like really long chapters, but with the time I have to work on this, it only makes sense to keep them shorter. That way I can finish each chapter faster.**

 **That being said, I don't like to beat around the bush, so much of my writing comes out concise which I personally enjoy more while reading since I'm actually not a very strong reader. I hope that who ever is reading this doesn't mind the to the point attitude or perhaps even enjoys it, so if you feel like giving any constructive criticism, be my guest. If there is nothing you find wrong or concerning, that's obviously great too, and I want to thank all of those who have commented for their kind reviews of my little project.**

 **I don't know when I will finish the next chapter, but I will slot some time to work on it (before my English lecture seems to be pretty good since I'm not doing anything anyway). Hopefully, I will update in about a month give or take depending on how busy I am. I have quite a bit planned out which will last for about two or three chapters before I must revisit the drawing board for the later events. Until then, please enjoy this latest chapter.**


	6. The People of the South

Chapter 6:

The People of the South

Zuko watched the waves as the boats drifted closer to the icebergs of the southern pole that towered over him. The wind grew colder and the sky began to set over the frigid ocean waters, turning the sky into a blazing fire of reds and oranges. It was a sight to see the ice reflecting the colours of the setting sky, but for Zuko it was another foreign sight in his years of traveling. Another reminder that he was far from his homeland.

A few tribesmen kept the sails on course, occasionally steering around chunks of ice that dotted the water. They too were a foreign sight as Zuko's ship had been commanded from within its metal walls. There was hardly anywhere on the small boat where he could find a quiet spot to be alone. While he had mostly gotten over his homesickness, the fate of his ship and crew was fresh in his mind, and it fuelled the knot twisting in the pit of his stomach. Regret, grief, and guilt were such familiar feelings, he felt like he had forgotten how to feel anything else.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "It is getting cold, you should come inside."

"I'm fine, uncle," Zuko sighed, still staring off into horizon.

"We won't reach the South Pole until morning," Iroh said, "it would be wise to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Then perhaps a pot of tea!"

Zuko sighed. "Alright, but only if you stop pestering me. I'm not a child anymore." That was something Iroh new all too well.

"Every man needs his rest, my nephew."

…

It was early in the morning when Hakoda's fleet approached the shores of the Southern Watertribe village. Most villagers were just starting to wake up for the day, but one young man was diligently keeping an eye on the horizon to spot enemy ships. There hadn't been an attack in many years, yet he stood guard, shouldering the responsibly to protect his fellow villagers.

He was the first to spot them heading towards the village, illuminated by the rising sun. He squinted at the boats through the sun's bright light, and when he realized who it was, he jumped off the snow wall and called out to wake up the village.

"Everybody up!" he called enthusiastically. "Dad's back! Everyone's back!"

"What?" his younger sister asked groggily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, and before she could even process her brother's pure excitement, he shook her from the shoulders.

"They're back!" he yelled before turning his confused sister around so she faced the ocean, "look! Look!"

Breaking out of her stupor, she spotted the boats on the water and a smile stretched across he face. "Dad," she breathed.

…

When Hakoda's fleet reached the shore, the entire village stood waiting for them, smiles etched on their faces. His crew, who were just as excited to be home, hurriedly tied off the boats before rushing into the arms of their families.

Just as Hakoda stepped off the boat, he was tackled by his two children, Katara and Sokka.

"I can't believe you're home!" Katara cheered. "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, me too!" Sokka agreed a little higher than usual earning him a light giggle from his sister. He coughed and spoke with a low voice, "I mean, glad you're back, dad."

"I'm glad to be back," Hakoda said with a smile.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," Kanna, his mother, said, "at least not until the war has ended."

"The war isn't over," he said sadly, "but there has been a change of plans."

It was then that Katara caught sight of the two unfamiliar faces still on Hakoda's boat.

Hakoda beckoned the rest of the village to gather around him before introducing his guests. "The war is still going strong, and the Fire Nation have dominated much of Earth Kingdom territory." A few murmurs rung out among the villagers. "And worse yet," he continued, "we have received new of the avatar's death."

"Oh no," Katara whispered as a few others let out gasps of despair.

"I know that it is difficult to hear such news in these desperate times, but there is still hope yet. The last avatar died many years ago in Ba Sing Se, but the Fire Nation has yet to hear of it. They still believe the avatar is within Ba Sing Se, and while their eyes are on the Earth Kingdom, we will find the new avatar."

"But the new avatar will be a firebender," Kanna said, "you can't possibly mean that you will be heading into enemy territory." Upon hearing her grandmother's concern, Katara looked at her father with worry, but Hakoda did not reply to his mother. Instead, it was the old man she saw on her father's boat.

"There will be no need for your men to step foot into the Fire Nation," he said, "I have searched every village in the nation."

"You've been in the Fire Nation?!" Sokka exclaimed. "Dad, why are you travelling with fire nation people!" Katara shared her brother's concern, and gave the strangers an anxious look.

"There is no need to worry," the man said, "we are no longer citizens of the Fire Nation, and have not been for a few years." Although Katara was unsure of whether or not she could trust his words, she could feel a sense of wisdom and compassion from his presence. Somehow she knew that he was of no threat to her village.

"We are very grateful for Chief Hakoda's help in our journey," he continued, "and we will do everything in our power to find the avatar and end this war." The man and his scarred companion bowed with respect to the village, their hands in a foreign arrangement that Katara had never seen before.

Just as the two stood straight again, a strange red creature peeked its head out of the scarred boys shirt, its beady eyes looking around at the crowd. A few children from the village gasped, but the boy just gave the creature a glare.

Hakoda spoke up again. "In a couple months, this dragon will be big enough to take us up to the Southern Air Temple, but until then, all of us will be staying hear at home." The villagers, including Katara, beamed at the thought of spending time again with their fathers or husbands.

The men started to unload the boats with the help of a few of the women or children from the village. Katar and Sokka, however, stayed back with their father and the two strangers. She was able to get a better look at them now that she could see their faces up close. The older man reminded her of her grandmother with his grey hair and wrinkly face. The boy, on the other hand, seemed to be about the age of her brother. She wondered for a moment whether the scar that stretch over the boy's eye was part of the reason he left his home nation.

"These are my two children, Sokka and Katara," her father said to the two strangers, "and this is my mother, Kanna."

The old man gave them a bow. "My name is Iroh," he said, "and this is my nephew, Zuko. It is a pleasure to meet you." Zuko kept silent. He looked slightly uncomfortable standing in the snow.

"I'll get you two some parkas," Katara said, "it won't do you any good standing in this weather if you don't keep warm."

Iroh spoke before his nephew was able to respond. "That would be much appreciated. Thank you, Katara."

As she returned with the parkas, she caught sight of her brother grumbling to himself as he practiced throwing his boomerang. "Sokka," she sighed, "it's not like they're staying forever."

"They're going to stay for two months, Katara," he said in exasperation. "Two months! They're Fire Nation. Who's going to stop them if they try to kill any of us in our sleep? What makes them different to the ones who killed mom!?"

"Well, I trust dad," Katara declared, "and if he trusts them, then…then I do too."

"You're so naïve," Sokka muttered before returning to his vigorous boomerang routine.

Katara just ignored her fuming brother and looked to her father and grandmother chatting with the old man. She just couldn't see such a pleasant man like Iroh attack innocent people. And while his nephew, Zuko, had a glum look about him, she could see the soft features underneath his furrowed brow. No, they were nothing like the soldiers all those years ago. Nothing like that horrible man who took her mother away from her.

…

The villagers continued to be wary of Iroh and Zuko, but Iroh tried his best to keep them at ease.

Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't helping his uncle in the slightest as he kept to himself, a permanent look of displeasure on his face.

Zuko was even less thrilled when Hakoda had announced that the men of the tribe would go hunting to help stock up food supplies. Iroh, who had been asked to join them, gladly complied. When Sokka had insisted he come as well, Hakoda shook his head.

"What do you mean I can't come?!" Sokka protested, "I'm sixteen dad, I'm a man now. Why can't you see that?"

"It has nothing to do with your age, Sokka," Hakoda sighed. "You have become a strong young man, and I do see that, but I have a different job for you."

"Oh yeah?" Sokka grumbled.

"I need you to go fishing with Katara." Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but Hakoda continued. "I will take you out just the too of us, but only after your rite of passage. Don't think I forgot about that."

Sokka's eyes immediately brightened. "Really, dad?! Just the two of us?"

Hakoda chuckled. "Just the two of us." Yet just as Sokka was about to run to grab a canoe, Hakoda added, "Oh, and take Zuko with you!"

"Oh great," Sokka muttered.

…

The three youths were awkwardly silent in the canoe. Sokka, who sat at the front, tried to ignore Zuko's existence. Katara, on the other hand, attempted small talk.

"So, Zuko," she said as she paddled at the back, "you're from the Fire Nation."

"Yeah," Zukko said without bothering to look back at her. The dragon, who snuggled up in Zuko's parka, occasionally chewed at the boys good ear.

'Good going, Katara,' she thought to herself, 'like that wasn't obvious in the first place.' She cleared her throat. "So…are you a fire bender?"

There was a pause. "Yeah…"

Katara ignored her brother curse under his breath. "Really?" she said brightly, "I'm a bender too! Although…I'm not a firebender, obviously."

Zuko looked back at her with his good eye, and replied with a hint of amazement. "You're a waterbender."

"Well…I've never been trained."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's okay," Katara said hastily, "I'm trying to teach myself. Look." Putting down her paddle, she slowly manipulated the frigid arctic water into a ball above her head. Her movements were rigid. Her brow furrowed. She bit her lip with in concentration.

"Oh great," Sokka groaned, "I do all the work while you play with your silly bending."

Katara gave her brother a glare, but she had a mischievous idea. While Sokka continued to mutter under his breath as he paddled, Katara let the water fall over his head, soaking him in the icy water.

"KATARA!" he shouted, looking back to glare at her.

"Oops, how silly of me," Katara said with a sly smile. She turned back to Zuko who didn't seem at all fazed by her antics. "So, you were taught how to bend, right?"

There was another pause. "My uncle…has been teaching me."

"Oh, so he's a fire bender, too," she said. Sokka had stopped paddling, and was posed with his spear, ready to strike a fish. "Maybe we can…practice together some time—"

"Absolutely not!" Sokka snapped just as he took a stab at a fish, missing it entirely.

"That's not a good idea," Zuko added.

"Yeah, just look at Zuko," Sokka said, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere near his bending judging by his face."

"Sokka!"

Zuko gave the boy a glare, but didn't respond. Just a few months ago he would have lit the boy's ponytail on fire, but he was determined to give a good impression if only for Iroh's sake.

"That was rude, Sokka," Katara scolded.

"But he's Fire Nation! They don't have feelings."

"You're the one with no feelings!"

While the siblings bickered, the little dragon started to get agitated, and squirmed around in Zuko's hood. It curiously watched the water-tribe boy stab at the water and skewer a fish at the end of his spear.

The dragon leapt from Zuko's shoulder, and climbed up Sokka's parka to bite into the fish.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted. "That's mine." He tried to separate the little dragon from the fish, but it held on tight. "Let go or I'll eat you instead."

"Dragons aren't edible," Zuko said plainly.

"Sokka, you can't eat the dragon," Katara added, "we need him to find the avatar."

"Right," Sokka scoffed before he gave up on saving his fish, and started to look for a new one.

Once the little dragon finished off its meal, it crawled back into the warmth of Zuko's parka.

"So," Katara said, "have you come up with a name for the little guy yet."

Zuko tried ignored the scaly dragon crawling around in his neck. "No, I haven't."

"But we can't just go around calling him dragon. He needs a name."

"He'll be the avatar's dragon. They will name him if they want."

"Well, they can just change his name if they don't like it." Katara thought for a moment. "What about…Sparky or Zuko Jr."

Zuko gave her a look. "No."

Katara sighed, "I don't know any Fire Nation names."

Zuko was silent for a moment. The cold antarctic water lapped at the canoe while thick clouds drifted above their heads. Zuko thought that he could here the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. "Druk," he said.

"Druk?" Katara repeated.

"The Thunder Dragon," he said, "Druk will take us to the Southern Air temple above the clouds. It's fitting."

Katara watched the little dragon nibble at Zuko's ear and hummed, "he's too cute for such a powerful name. Maybe he'll grow into it."

…

Sokka and Katara fished well despite they're bickering. Zuko, however, struggled to keep his catches out of Druk's jaws. The little dragon's appetite seemed to be limitless as he went behind Zuko's back to taste each fish that was caught. Sokka threatened Druk profusely, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

When the three of them had caught a decent amount of fish, they headed back to the village in relative silence. It was late in the day, and they were all tired from work. Even Druk, who snoozed silently in Zuko's parka, had tired himself out.

Back at the village Hakoda's group had returned from hunting, and the rest of the villagers collected and hung the meat to dry.

"It looks like your fishing trip went well," Hakoda said as Sokka, Katara, and Zuko unloaded their canoe.

"It would have gone better if someone didn't try to eat it all," Sokka grumbled.

"It's not Druk's fault," Katara said, "how is he supposed to understand the fish isn't for him."

"Druk?" Hakoda asked, "who's Druk?"

"The dragon," Sokka stated dully, "and here I thought dragon's were supposed to be smart." Katara gave Sokka a glare, but Druk slept on, oblivious.

"Why don't you all help GranGran with dinner," Hakoda said, "I'll take the fish from here."

…

Iroh was eager to try southern Water-Tribe cuisine. While he had travelled to many places after the death of his son in search of enlightenment, he had never been to the South Pole. The southern tribe's food wasn't as decorated as the North's nor was it as diverse. The South, being a shadow of what it once was, did not have access to the deep sea fish which the Northern Tribe hunted with nets and waterbenders.

The entire village sat within the large and only igloo in the village to eat together for the first time in ages. Iroh found it to be a cosy gathering surrounded by furs. Their food was simple and salty, but Iroh didn't mind how different it was from the spicy Fire Nation food he was used to.

Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't as excited as Iroh to dig into the purple stew that sat in front of him.

"That's Sea Prune stew," Katara said brightly, "GranGran makes it the best."

Zuko cautiously brought a spoonful to his mouth and tasted it.

The taste was unspeakable.

"It's good, right?" she asked.

Not wanting to offend the girl, Zuko just nodded and tried not to grimace as he ate the stew. Just as he began to wonder if the southern tribe was insane for enjoying such a strange dish, Zuko noticed his uncle eat the stew with earnest. Perhaps it was an acquired taste, he thought.

…

It had only been a few days since Iroh and Zuko arrived at the small southern village, and Druk had already started to get bigger. It hadn't been very noticeable at first, but Zuko had started to feel an increase in the weight on his shoulders where Druk loved to sit.

"You know," Katara said to Zuko one day, "I thought dragons were supposed to breath fire, but I've never seen Druk do it. Not even once."

"I guess they don't start until they get older," Zuko responded.

"Yeah, I guess." Katara watched Druk poke his little scaly head out of Zuko's hood. Druk shivered. "Poor guy, he looks so cold."

Zuko and Katara sat by the edge of the village to watch Hakoda spar with Sokka. It wasn't exactly a spar. Hakoda was going easy on the boy and gave him a few pointers on how to wield his swear and club.

When Hakoda demonstrated a fighting stance, Katara got an idea.

"What if Druk needs a teacher?"

"He's a dragon," Zuko said, "they shouldn't need a teacher. They have their instincts."

"Yeah, but he just hatched right? Maybe he doesn't know that he can breath fire?"

"That's ridiculous," he said, "of course he knows he can breath fire. He's a dragon."

"Yeah, but he's never met a dragon before." Katara sighed. "Besides, it's not like he can just hide in your parka all day. He's going to get way too big."

Zuko sighed. "I guess I could try."

"Really?!" Katara said with excitement. Before she jumped to her feet and grabbed Zuko's arm. "Come on, let's go where Sokka won't bother us."

They walked a ways away in the snow so that the village was a small blotch in the distance. The Sun hung low on the horizon, but the day had not been very long. Winter was drawing closer, and Zuko had started to feel the antarctic winds become colder.

"Here we go," Katara said with a smile.

Zuko looked around at the spot. He was knee deep in snow, wearing an animal fur parka with a village girl from the South Pole. This was, by no means, an ideal situation for firebending. Not wanting to burn what had been graciously offered to him, Zuko took off his parka.

Druk, who was curled over Zuko shoulders, snapped out of his nap when the cold gripped at his now exposed scales. He looked around him in disbelief before realizing that there was a different warm parka he could curl up in.

"Hey!" Katara cried in surprise when Druk suddenly leapt from Zuko's shoulders and shoved himself into the hood of her parka.

Zuko ignored the little dragon's abandonment of his shoulders and took a few steps away from Katara. When he determined he was far enough away, Zuko cleared out a small area of snow.

"You better stand back," he said, "firebending isn't an art that should be taken lightly." He decided to start with something basic. He took a deep breath, and with a shout, fire burst from him fist with heat Katara could feel from where she stood.

Druk, upon feeling the warm air, snuck his nose out of Katara's parka to look for the source.

"I don't think he saw," Katara said, "you should do it again." She sat down in the plush snow.

Zuko groaned, but started again with a new stance. Now, with Druk's curious eyes on him, Zuko slowed down his demonstration in hopes of Druk catching on. "Firebending comes from the breath," he said, inhaling deeply. "The breath becomes energy which is channeled through the limbs to become fire. Huah!" He breathed fire towards the sky.

It wasn't as if Druk could understand what Zuko was saying, but Zuko felt like he could somehow get the dragon to understand the process.

Katara watched Zuko with amazement, for although she had seen firebending many years ago, the men who took her mother fought more rigidly as if they were forcing the element to fight. But Zuko was different. She could see how he respected the element and directed it to where he wanted it to go. The fire became an extension of his own body.

Druk stood on her shoulder. His beady eyes were glued to Zuko, but he didn't move. It was as if he was watching what Zuko would do next or perhaps he was contemplating on whether he could breath fire as well.

The little dragon shivered in the open air.

Zuko sighed. "He's cold because he doesn't know about his Breath of Fire."

"Breath of Fire?" Katara asked.

Despite the freezing temperature, Zuko was quite warm from firebending, but he was starting to feel the wind strip away the heat he had built up. He grabbed his parka from the where he placed it in the snow and put it back on. If Iroh found out that he was standing in the snow without it, he would never hear the end of his old uncle's worried nagging.

"The Breath of Fire is what firebenders use to keep warm," Zuko said as he sat down to join Katara in the snow. "The first firebenders learned it from the dragons. We use it to keep warm in the cold." He drew a slow breath in and felt the fire that burned within him heat up his body. Warmth returned to his cold fingers and toes. His warm breath steamed in the open air.

Druk noticed Zuko's warm breath and looked at him with envy. The little dragon quickly crawled out of Katara's parka to steal the warmth Zuko radiated.

"I guess he really does need some time," Katara sighed, upset that her plan hadn't inspired Druk, but just as she was about get up from her spot in the snow, Druk sputtered. He poked his head out of Zuko's hood and coughed out a little spark.

"Look!" she said. "He did it!"

"Yeah," Zuko said with disbelief, "I guess he really did—"

The dragon coughed again, but rather than a spark, fire sprung from his mouth and set Zuko's hood on fire.

* * *

 **Well...that took a long, long while. I'm sorry about the delay. I am absolutely SWAMPED in course work right now coming up to my final exams. Needless to say, I have a lot of work to do including two concerts to perform in this weekend and a paper I need to bullshit (please excuse my language; it has been a long day) which is due Tuesday. Luckily half of this chapter was done before Midterms, but it is incredibly long, so it took much longer that expected to finish.**

 **SORRY ABOUT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! I HAVE NOT EDITED THIS CHAPTER SINCE I DON'T HAVE THE TIME RIGHT NOW. Eventually I will do it...but I really wanted to get this chapter out because I felt bad keeping people waiting, and it's distracting when I need to study for my exams in December.**

 **I felt that because this part was much slower that it should be a long chapter. That way I don't bore any of you with multiple chapters where very little is happening. So I put the bulk of the in between in this chapter. I don't want to beat around the bush here.**

 **Also, I felt like exploring some of the character relationships was the perfect thing to fill the less exciting bits. Sokka is wary of Zuko and Iroh for good reason, but I felt that Katara would be more accepting if she met Zuko and Iroh on good terms. She's pretty curious and very ambitious, so I feel like her goals** — **to find the avatar to end the war and to become a true water bender** — **would make her more bold and accepting. I didn't write any of the parts with Zuko and Katara to be romantic, but it can definitely be interpreted that way, and I believe that their relationship would be very different from the show in this "universe."**

 **I realized that I should have said this earlier but:**

 **I post updates and notices on my profile, so for those who were worried that I stopped writing, please check out my profile to see if I have said anything about my absence. Scroll down for more present dates because it is listed earliest to latest (each log with its own date). I also talk about random stuff occasionally about my life at different moments, so I guess you could read that too... To be honest, it's a little weird that my profile just has log dates. I really should put some real profile information on there...**

 **Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter, but hopefully I will have plenty of time during the Winter Break before second term starts in January. Until then, enjoy chapter 6, and I need to write that damn paper.**


	7. The Southern Temple

Chapter 7:

The Southern Air Temple

Some months had passed before Zuko stood before the Southern Mountains once again. The clouds still kept the temple from view, but now Zuko had a chance of reaching the frosted mountain peeks. A chance at righting the wrongs of his father and his country.

Druk lay curled on the deck of Hakoda's boat, letting the gentle rocking of the waves lull him into a light slumber. Although Druk was blissfully unaware of the war, he could tell that the anxious anticipation he had sensed among the people of the southern village where he had lived in since birth was replaced by determined spirit. It was as if the embers within the small people had finally ignited into a proper flame.

As Druk dozed off, Katara stroked the smooth scales on his head absent-mindedly. Despite her excitement over the possibility of finding the avatar in the mountain temple, she was tense and frustrated over the spat she had with her brother over the trip. He had refused to let her step foot on the boat, let alone get anywhere near the docks. He had said that it was for her safety and she was to stay and watch over the tribe instead, but Katara wouldn't stand for it. They had argued until they were both red in the face, unable to come to an agreement.

Sokka was surely being unreasonable she thought. Their was no reason to distrust Iroh and Zuko for they had been decent company during their stay in the village. Besides, everyone loved Iroh: he was a charming old man with a heart of gold, and Zuko, well, he may have looked like an angry villain at first, but Katara could tell he was just a tortured soul looking to do the right thing.

It was Hokoda who broke up the fight, and with his chiefly charisma, he cooled down his children and had them come to an agreement. They were reluctant at first, but as every water-tribesman knew, the chief's word was absolute. Katara would go on the journey, but she and Sokka would have to stay together. Hakoda knew that there wasn't much to worry about out on the remote waters of the South Pole, but Sokka was a cautious boy. He had already come up with multiple possibilities of their trip becoming a deadly trap—some of which included gigantic sea monsters or vengeful ghosts of the dead nomads. Sokka wasn't happy with Hakoda's decision, but he trusted his father's judgement, and would do the best he could to keep everyone to the agreement.

"Katara!" Sokka cried, "don't pet the dragon! He might try to eat you!"

Katara sighed at her brother's overly cautious behaviour. "He hasn't eaten me yet," she said begrudgingly, "but I'll tell you when he starts drooling."

She thought steam was going to burst from Sokka's ears, yet he attempted to keep his head and chose to sit on the opposite side of the deck to keep a suspecting eye on the napping dragon.

Hakoda watched his children glare at one another, and turned to Iroh. "I think we're close enough to the mountains," he said, "do you think Druk will make the flight."

"It is hard to say," Iroh responded, stroking his beard in thought. "Druk is still young, but if he is not overburdened, he will be strong enough to reach the temple."

"How many do you think he can carry?"

"It will depend. I, for one, may count as two whole people," he laughed.

Sokka perked up at his father's conversation. "You can't possibly let the firebenders go to the temple," he said, "the Fire Nation was responsible for its destruction!"

"Relax Sokka," Hakoda said as he gave his son a stern glance, "Korra has shown herself to these people. You need to have more faith."

"Well, they can't go alone," he argued, "someone needs to keep an eye them to make sure they aren't doing anything suspicious."

"Alright, Sokka, since it was your idea, why don't you go up to the temple."

"W-what? Really?" He gaped at his father.

"That's right. I trust that you can keep an eye on our guests, but under one condition." Hakoda paused to let his words sink in, or perhaps just for dramatic effect. "You have to bring your sister."

"Oh no," Sokka groaned, "I am not bringing Katara. She's just going to play around with her waterbendy tricks. She's not mature enough to go to the temple."

Katara glared at her brother from across the boat. "I heard that!"

"Sokka," Hakoda sighed, "either you take Katara, or neither of you get to go."

"Fine," he declared, "I'll take Katara, but if she does anything weird, I'm never letting her leave the South Pole again."

…

Wind whipped in Zuko's face as he sat just behind Druk's horns. The temple had yet to come into view, and he worried about having to double back if he could not spot it through the thick clouds. His unfortunate travel companion was having just as much luck.

"How did I get stuck with you," Sokka said from behind Zukko, sitting as far back as possible with his fingers tangled in Druk's mane.

"You were the one that said Katara should travel with my uncle in case Druk gets hungry and sees Iroh as a tastier meal." Zuko didn't particularly care who he travelled with to the temple, but Sokka would not have been his first choice. The boy was, understandably, wary of Zuko and his uncle, but he was irritably vocal with his protests. Zuko would have almost appreciated Iroh's proverbs if it meant he didn't have to listen to Sokka complain.

"Ugh," Sokka moaned, "but what if Druk doesn't even like the taste of firebenders—Oh! Hey, I think I see something!"

Long thin spires poked through the clouds until Zuko could see the central tower of the temple. Dull white walls and faded blue roofs blended in with the snow covered mountains, almost making the temple invisible. Thick fog settled between the buildings like shy spirits. All was quiet, and the air was still.

Zuko and Sokka dismounted Druk in silence. Their footsteps pressed into the smooth snow leaving a trail on the untouched landscape. Zuko felt as if he was trespassing on sacred land where he was not worthy of being.

"Looks like no one's been here in ages," Sokka said as he inspected a Fire Nation helmet buried in the snow. "Do you really think the Avatar's here?"

"I hope so," Zuko said quietly. He turned to Druk who stood still, staring at the tall central tower. "Druk, go get uncle."

The dragon looked at Zuko for a moment and snorted in irritation as if to say he didn't particularly feel like making the trip twice.

"Go on," Zuko urged, "if anyone is going to find the avatar, it will be Iroh." With one last look at Zuko, Druk spread his broad wings and took off into the clouded sky.

Sokka and Zuko made their way towards the central tower in silence.

…

When Katara set foot on the temple grounds, she was speechless. She couldn't have imagined anything close to the devastating state of the southern temple.

"Why did the Fire Nation kill all of the nomads," she asked, "they let the non-benders live in the South Pole, so why didn't they let anyone live here…."

Iroh was silent for a moment as he gave Druk, who curled up on the ground to recover from the long flight, a deserving pat on the head. "That's because all of the nomads were air benders."

"Really?" Katara said in amazement as the two of them followed the foot prints of her brother and Iroh's nephew. "How come?"

"The Air Nomads were a very spiritual race," Iroh said, "they had a deep connection to the spirit world and every one was brought up with their spiritual and pacifistic ideals. With the kind of spiritual history like they had, it is only natural for Air Nomads to have an unusually high number of children born with the ability to air bend. And because they lived separated from the rest of the world, there was very little airbending children born from outsiders."

"So the Fire Nation just killed off all of them…. That's horrible."

"Fire Lord Sozin sought power," Iroh continued, "so he was afraid of the avatar. He almost succeeded in eradicating the avatar back then."

"But if there's no airbenders, then the cycle will stop won't it!"

Iroh gave a solemn nod. "After the avatar born of the Fire Nation, there will be no one to continue the cycle and no one to face against the Fire Lord."

"We can't give up," Katara said with unwavering determination, "I'm sure the avatar is out there somewhere, but even if they aren't, I won't stop fighting. I can't let anyone else lose their homes and families to the Fire Nation!"

Iroh nodded. "Neither will I."

It wasn't long before Katara and Iroh caught up to Sokka and Zuko. The two of them were standing before a large ornate door that featured large brass tubes curled around the centre. The boys looked frustrated.

"What's wrong," Katara asked, "have you found the avatar."

"No, we haven't," Sokka grumbled, "we searched everywhere!"

"The only place we haven't been in is behind this door," Zuko said, "but it looks like it needs air bending to open the lock."

"Have you tried calling out to see if anyone's behind the door," Katara asked.

"Yeah, we have," Sokka sighed, "either their deaf or they really just want to see us struggle."

"Or there's no one here at all," Zuko sighed.

"Hmm, you could be right," Iroh said.

"Great," Sokka groaned. "There's nobody here and we've all been on a wild penguin chance."

"Perhaps the person we are searching for is not here in the physical world," Iroh continued, "but the spiritual one."

"The spiritual world?" Katara wondered, "but how can we find someone who not even in the same world as we are."

"There is a way, but there is no guarantee that it will work."

"What do we have to do?"

…

Sokka felt like an idiot sitting in an abandon temple with his knees crossed trying to "find" his inner peace. Like that was supposed to get him to this "spirit world" Iroh talked about. It all sounded like seal jerky to him.

"Ugh, my nose is itchy," he whispered.

"Stop talking, Sokka, I can't concentrate," Katara hissed.

"This is ridiculous."

"Sokka," Zuko said sternly, "if you don't shut up, I'm going to set your pony tail on fire."

Iroh sighed. "Have patience. Disconnect yourself from your physical body and let your mind drift like a lotus flower on a crystal clear lake—

"Uncle, that's enough about Lotuses."

"Well," Sokka said as he got up from the ground and stretched, "this has been fun and all, but I really, really need to pee."

"We didn't need to know that, Sokka!" Katara shouted after her brother and he left the group seated on the floor. She closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate. She tried to ignore how every beat of her heart and every intake of breath sounded so much louder in the silent space of the abandoned temple. The cold from the stone floor seeped into her clothing and skin which kept her rooted to to the physical world.

She wondered if Iroh and Zuko were having better luck. Surely Iroh was the one most likely to drift off into a meditative state. Zuko, on the other hand, was more impatient. Katara opened her eyes to see that both of her companions were still and silent.

"Zuko?" she whispered, "are you awake?" Zuko didn't respond. She turned to his uncle. "Iroh? Are you there?" Not a single hint of movement. She sighed. "They didn't get there without me, did they?"

…

Zuko didn't know when it had happened, but even with his eyes closed, he knew that his surroundings had changed. The silence of the temple was replaced by the whistling of a light breeze, and the cold stone floor sprouted soft grass and wildflowers which filled the musty air with a sweet aroma. It reminded him of the palace garden where he would spend time with his mother, so he kept his eyes closed and just absorbed the tranquil ambience. When he opened his eyes he almost expected to see the garden, but what he saw was nothing like he had ever seen before.

Colossal lily pads towered above him, reaching towards a vibrant, cloudless sky. Strange creatures of various sizes and colours populated the foreign landscape without so much as batting an eye at the new visitors.

"It has been a long time since I have seen this place," Iroh said as he looked out into the distance. "After Lu Ten's passing, I came here for guidance and spiritual enlightenment. I cannot say whether I had found what I was looking for, but perhaps we will be fortunate in our search for the avatar."

Before Zuko could respond to his Uncle, a human figure emerged from the behind the lilies along with her polar bear-dog.

"You don't have to go looking," she said, "I'm already here."

* * *

 **After what probably felt like a billion years, I've finally released Chapter 7. I feel like the ending really needs work, but at least I've hit a major plot point to make the chapter worth releasing. I wish that I could have fleshed out the atmosphere of the spirit realm, but it's such a difficult setting to describe and I'm sure you all are familiar with it from both The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra.**

 **Well, I hope you guys are excited for Chapter 8 because I've got a lot planned. I can't start it yet because I have an exam I need to study for, but my summer vacation is starting this coming Friday. The bread and butter of this story has finally been covered, and I'm excited to finally reveal what happened to the Avatars and why they could not end the war. You'll have to wait until the next chapter, but I promise that it won't take four months to release (this year has just been horribly busy, and I have nothing anywhere close planned for the summer months).**

 **Now I have an exam to study for, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it took forever and a day to release.**


	8. The Avatar

Chapter 8: The Avatar

The three of them plus Korra's polar bear-dog Naga sat in the soft spirit grass. Korra was leaning up against Naga with her fingers combing through the animal's white fur. When Zuko had first seen Korra her eyes were filled with an eery light and her translucent figure made her look like an apparition in the foggy swamp. But now, in the Spirit Realm, there was no question whether Korra was really there.

"When I was still alive," Korra said as she pet Naga's, "I was lucky enough to have a natural affinity to water, earth and fire bending. Although I could bend three elements, I only had teachers for two, and airbending was, well," she laughed, "a _bit_ of a struggle. I thought I was doing pretty well actually, but I guess I got ahead of myself.

"When my tribe discovered that I was the Avatar, they kept my existence secret because the Fire Nation still believed that they had succeeded in wiping out the airbenders before the avatar's reincarnation. At first I searched for bending teachers; I even visited all the Air Temples. I worked on firebending on my own and I even found some defected firebenders along the way. I should have waited until I had mastered the elements before I took on the Fire Nation, but as I travelled, I just got so mad seeing all the victims of the war. Considering the Fire Nation's position at the time, it's incredible I was able to go undetected for so long, and eventually it was my fault for revealing my identity.

"As soon as I was revealed, I became a hero to the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. I quickly turned the tides of the war and people were beginning to rise up against the Fire Nation on their own. The Fire Nation was becoming desperate to get rid of me before they lost any more ground, so they attacked where it would hurt me the most." Korra paused. Her fingers stopped stroking Naga's fur and she sat still for a moment just staring blindly at her companion.

"Sorry," she said, "I should have seen it coming, but I thought the Southern Water Tribe was safe. The Fire Nation didn't dare approach the North, but they must have seen some sort of weakness that they could exploit when they attacked the South Pole. The Fire Nation started picking off all the waterbenders one by one. I travelled south as fast as I could as soon I heard about the attacks. I knew that they wanted to lure me into a trap, but I was furious and scared that I'd lose everyone.

"I was already in the Avatar State when I arrived at the South Pole. I was unstable and dangerous, and I could barely tell who I was attacking. I destroyed countless ships, but almost as soon as the battle started, I was struck down.

"I don't know how they found out, but the Fire Nation had learned of the Avatar's one weakness. If I died in the Avatar State, the line would have been broken and the Avatar wouldn't have reincarnated, however I was lucky. Incredibly lucky. I was struck down by a bolt of lighting shot from the Fire Prince himself, and I plummeted into the water. I don't know what happened after that. The Fire Nation must have left to celebrate their victory—what firebender would jump into the frigid Antarctic waters to check if I was dead or not. Ha, that would have been a sight to see!" She laughed whole heartedly, but tried to stifle it when she remembered who her company was. "Um, not to say that you guys are afraid of the water or anything."

Iroh chuckled at her bashful attitude. "Do not worry about it. Many strong firebender soldiers would not even sail close to the poles let alone jump into their waters."

"Anyway," Korra said, "where was I? Ah, right. I was floating to the bottom of the sea when one of my own tribesmen dove in to save me. She was the last waterbender of our tribe. Hama was her name. She tried her best to heal me, but I eventually succumbed to my injuries and died a few days after the battle. She was an incredibly strong and passionate waterbender. I wish I knew what happened to her. She was probably taken away eventually. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the last Southern waterbender…."

"I may not know what happened to dear Hama," Iroh said with a small smile, "but we met a bright young waterbender named Katara in the South Pole. She's here at the temple with her brother."

Korra brightened up at the news. "Then it isn't over for the Southern waterbenders. Tell her I've got a bone to pick with the Fire Nation and she better give them hell for messing with our tribe."

"I'm sorry to interupt," Zuoh said, "but what does this have to do with the Avatar State being disconnected."

"Ah, about that," she said. "I was so close to dying as soon as I was hit, but rather than the Avatar line being broken completely, it was scattered in a sense. I could still sense the past Avatars' presence but it was like they were all far away. The connection was all fuzzy. I was hoping that this would go away when the next Avatar was born, but he was never able to access the Avatar State and I could barely connect to him. If we don't fix this, we'll never have a chance against the Fire Nation."

"Then what can we do about it," Zuko said. He was starting to get frustrated over the increasing disadvantage he had against his father.

"Well it's pretty simple actually," she said, "the last Avatar was held back by the Earth Kingdom, so he couldn't access the Spirit Realm, but the Avatar State can be reconnected by reconnecting with the Spirit Realm."

"So you want us to find the Avatar and bring them here? Why didn't you tell me that in the swamp?!"

"What! No, what are you–" she looked at Zuko with disbelief, "you mean you don't know?"

…

Katara sighed as she sat on the cold, dusty stone floor. Iroh and Zuko had drifted off to the Spirit Realm, so she was stuck to deal with her impatient brother. When he came back from his…break, he refocussed his attention on getting the mysterious door open. She told him repeatedly that it was futile, but her brother was stubborn and insisted that his manly muscles had enough power to force the door open. He eventually failed, but rather than admit that failure, he claimed that the door was in fact not a door at all; it was clearly a wall. That's why he had no luck in getting it open. It wasn't because his manly man muscles didn't have the power to budge solid stone.

Now her dear brother sat on the floor next to her staring at the immobile firebenders. "How long are they going to sit there anyway, it's been an hour already."

"This spirit stuff probably takes time."

"What if they aren't in this 'spirit realm' at all! Maybe they were just lying so they can give that dragon time to eat everyone on our ship–

Katara interrupted him with a smack to the back of his head. "Stop making your wild assumptions. When are you going to realize that they're on our side?"

"When are _you_ going to realize that they're firebenders!" Sokka said. "What firebender burns his own face. He's either really clumsy or maybe he's using it as a way to gain our trust. Make us think that he's a victim so he can strike when we least expect it?"

"Sokka! Don't say that! He's a great firebender, and he was probably attacked when he and his uncle escaped the Fire Nation."

"Oh, he's a _great_ firebender, is he? Where did you learn that from? Did he actually firebend around you?! Are you two going off and having a little firebending club behind the backs of the _entire_ village?!"

"No, I–

"I am _so_ telling dad about this!"

"There's nothing to tell! It was my idea for him to demonstrate firebending to Druk. He has done nothing wrong!"

"Oh right, of course. You're telling me that after all the whining about being the only bender in the South Pole you asked a firebender to bend fire for a _dragon_. Like I'm going to believe that! How am I supposed to protect you if you're actively looking for trouble."

"I'm _not_ looking for trouble, and I _don't_ need you to protect me! Why can't you just _trust_ me, Sokka!"

"How can I trust you if you're hanging around _him_!" He pointed at Zuko, his finger dangerously close to the boy's scarred face.

"Don't you lay a finger on him, Sokka!" Katara was standing now. Her fists curled at her side.

"What, you protecting your– _aaahh_!"

Just then Zuko's eyes burst open with an eery blue glow. Sokka fell back in surprise and bumped into Iroh who was now wide awake from his meditative state. Katara, frozen in shock, watched Zuko as he slowly stood up. His eyes looked unseeing, yet it felt as if a thousand people peered through the same pair of eyes.

Zuko approached the mysterious stone door. With one swift movement the stale temple air was revitalized and blew into the brass tubing that decorated the door's surface. The movement was similar to his firebending that Katara had seen back in the South Pole, but it was much less forceful and not a single flame sparked at his fingertips. As the brass tubes hummed and began to move, she realized that Zuko was controlling the very air inside the temple.

The brass tubes clicked into place and the stone door burst open to reveal a shadowy room full of dotted lights much light Zuko's own glowing eyes. As the light from Zuko's eyes faded, so did the lights in the room, but the air continued to breeze through the halls filling the temple with new life.

Zuko swayed on his feet for a moment and clutched a hand to his face before he reoriented himself. He looked at the open doorway in confusion. "Did I…?"

Iroh was the first to move grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Zuko into an embrace. "To think," he said, "that the one I was looking for was right beside me this entire time."

Sokka, who was still frozen on floor, put two and two together. " _He's_ the Avatar _?!_ "

"The Avatar…" Katara whispered to herself. The relief and excitement she felt released the tension she didn't even realize she had bottled up until that very moment. The Avatar, a light in the darkness of the war. Her southern tribe could prosper once again.

"No, I can't possibly…" Zuko said in bewilderment. "Uncle, there must be a mistake. I'm not strong enough to defeat my fa–the fire lord. I'm a _failure_. A _traitor_. I _can't be_ the Avatar."

"Zuko," Iroh said as he looked his nephew in the eye with wise determination, "you may be a traitor to the fire lord, but you are no traitor to the people of the Fire Nation. They are losing their sons and daughters to fight battles for pride and greed. They do not want this war, and you have the power to end it. Do it for your people, nephew."

"They deserve someone better. Someone who has no relation to… _him_ ," he said in a hushed voice only Iroh could hear. He pushed past his uncle to follow Katara and Sokka who had went ahead to explore the new room.

The room behind the stone doors wasn't a room at all but a tower. Stone statues spiralled from the centre of the floor and lined the walls until shadows swallowed them and the rest of the tower whole.

"These statues form sort sort of pattern," said Katara as she wandered between the stone statues. "This ones from the Earth Kingdom and besides him is from the Fire Nation. Then an Air Nomad, and a Water tribesman. He doesn't look like he's from the South. I wonder what his name was."

" _Kuruk_ ," Zuko uttered with disbelief. It was strange but he seemed to recognize the countless faces that lined the tower. Their names didn't come to him immediately, but if he thought about it long enough one would surface. It was as if he was remember a person he met long ago, but that couldn't be possible. The temple was deserted a hundred years ago; all of the statues depicted people who had left this world long ago.

"These are the Avatars of the past," Iroh said, "they are reborn in the pattern of the elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Each one is blessed with the knowledge and skills of all of those before them. They represent a balance between elements, people and spirits." He walked to the centre of the tower to gaze upon one particular statue. "There is someone I wish for you to meet, nephew."

Zuko joined his uncle and examined the statue before him. It was a Fire Nation man and the last–or perhaps the first–in the line of statues. His clothing was dated, his hair pulled into a traditional top knot, and he stood with authority despite his dull stone features.

Zuko recognized this man by name.

"Avatar Roku was the avatar during Fire Lord Sozin's rule," Iroh said. "His power was so great even Fire Lord Sozin did not dare to fight him. Yet Roku was a humble man who advocated for peace and harmony among the four nations. He single-handedly prevented the war until his mysterious disappearance allowed for Sozin to wipe out the Air Nomads. It was lucky for all of us that Roku had died before Sozin's attack because the avatar had already been reincarnated as an airbender. If he was still alive at the time, I am sure that Roku would have never let the massacre happen for he valued all life, Fire Nation or not." He paused to gaze upon Roku's statue with admiration and turned to his nephew once again. "I know that you will be just as compassionate because Avatar Roku was not only a warrior but a father and a grandfather to your mother Ursa."

"Mom…" Zuko said softly. Ursa was always so gentle and empathetic towards people and animals. She was the most compassionate person Zuko had ever known, and he doubted he'd ever meet anyone who could rival her virtue. It was incredibly fitting for her to be related to a man who stood for peace and harmony for she stood for the same even if she did not posses power of her own.

How could someone so beautiful on moth the inside and out be murdered her own husband. Just the thought of his father left a bitter taste in his mouth. Ozai was organizing his armies as Zuko wandered an abandoned temple and wasted time moping about his own short-comings.

"We better get going then," Zuko said, "if we want a chance at ending this war."

Iroh brightened up upon hearing his nephew's words and pulled Zuko into another embrace. "It will be a long journey," he said, "but have have faith in you."

"Wait," Katara said suddenly, "the avatar needs to learn all for elements, right? So you're going to have to go to the North Pole to the learn waterbending, right?" she said practically shaking with enthusiasm. "Please take me with you!"

"I don't know if that's–" Zuko said in surprise, but his uncle cut him off with a laugh, "the more the merrier. We'd be happy to have you come allong."

"Well then I'm going too!" Sokka declared. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you two and there's no way I'm leaving you alone with Katara."

"Wait," Katara said, "you're not going to argue? You're not going to tell me to stay home?"

"No, if course not," he grumbled, "I couldn't stop you from coming here, so I doubt I'll ever get you to change your mind about going to the North Pole."

"Yes!" she squealed in delight before running off down the temple hall. "Come on, guys! What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Oh, I'm going to regret this, aren't I."

* * *

 **Oh my goodness, it's done. This took slightly longer than expected, but I still managed to finish this within the month of May (granted I'm two hours away from June 1st).**

 **This chapter is quite the exposition dump and it has some stuff you guys are familiar with, but I think it turned out alright. I haven't really had a chance to edit this, but whatever I'll do that later (maybe in the future...).**

 **For some reason writing heart felt stuff is pretty difficult. I want it to sound sincere but it's pretty difficult. Sokka is pretty frustrated in these past couple chapters, but he's pretty much like that in the beginning of the original series. So he's going to develop similarly to how he did in The Last Airbender. Zuko on the other hand is a lot more complicated since his character in this is a lot more calm and introspective (like how he is post-AtLA). His character is going to go through a very different development compared to the original series, so I hope I can still keep him close enough to his original character to be recognizable. I'm excusing his current quiet personality to be related to his choice to follow his uncle in opposing his father.**

 **It's incredibly frustrating that Azula still hasn't had her chance to shine because I have big plans for her, but she's not going to pop up in about two or three chapters. But when she does, I promise she's a big part of this story.**


	9. Prisoners of War Part 1

Chapter 9:

Prisoners of War Part 1

"Do not be so forceful, Zuko. Airbending is a free and graceful art."

"I wouldn't use either word to describe myself, uncle," Zuko groaned in exasperation. Although he had been studying the airbending scroll for many hours, Zuko hadn't been able to move even the slightest amount of air.

The journey was to be a long and dangerous one that skirted the edges of Fire Nation territory., yet despite traveling for several say, Hakoda's boat had yet to reach even Crescent Island. Gentle breezes played with the sails, but none were strong enough to take the boat along its journey north.

Zuko contemplated whether the wind itself had lost its ability to bend the air much like his own struggles with the art.

"It's okay, Zuko," Katara said, "you were able to bend at the temple, so we know you're capable of airbending. You just need to keep trying."

"Yeah," Sokka said, "maybe he can put some air in these wimpy sails. If this keeps up, we'll never have the speed to escape the Fire Nation."

Hakoda sighed at the helm as he steered towards land. "It would be suicide to travel past Fire Nation territory at such a slow speed. We'll have to stop by a village to stock up on supplies and wait out this calm whether, but be careful, the place is probably teeming with Fire Nation soldiers. I'll dock the boat just out of the village so we don't catch any stray glances."

They drifted towards the shore a ways away from the small village and rested beneath a few trees that leaned above the water. The boat was by no means camouflaged, but from a distance it was a decent spot.

"Finally," Sokka sighed as he stretched his legs on shore, "it was starting to get cramped betweed the giant fire breathing lizard and the imaginary airbending."

"Sokka, don't be rude," Katara said with a huff before she looked up at Zuko on the boat. "Aren't you coming, Zuko?"

"I can't waste any time," he grumbled, "if I can't airbend, I'll never be able to learn the other elements."

"Oh, don't be like that, Zuko. I'm sure you're just overthinking it. Maybe you'll have more luck after you shake off all the pent up frustration?"

Iroh interjected before his nephew could brush off Katara's suggestion. "I think she is right, Zuko. Airbending is all about freedom and fluidity. It will do you good to take a step back."

Zuko looked ready to object yet he sighed in defeat. His new destiny as the avatar was making him all sorts of nervous and frustrated, and neither feeling was aiding him in his training. He made his way off the boat but caught the eye of Druk who looked like he was starting to spread his wings.

Zuko gave the dragon a stern look and shook his head.

Druk blew steam from his nostrils and curled bauuck up on the deck purposely facing away from Zuko.

Zuko, Sokka and Katara walked toward the village at a leisurely pace. Judging by the gentle breezes and clear, cloudless sky, it would be a while until they were able to set sail again.

"This village is part of the Earth Kingdom, right?" Katara said. "I wonder if they have any interesting wares."

"I doubt it," Zuko replied, "the villagers are likely working solely for the benefit of the Fire Nation."

"That's horrible!"

"What do you expect, Katara?" Sokka said. "They're all probably shining the shoes of fat Fire Nation soldiers."

"They're probably mining for coal to fuel the Fire Nation's fleet of steamships," Zuko said flatly.

"I can't image what it feels like to live under constant watch of the Fire Nation," Katara said I hope everyone's okay."

…

The streets of the small village were packed with people but barely a word was spoken unless it was suppressed by a hushed tone of voice. The silence was broken by intermittent coughing from the young and old alike, their hands stained black with soot.

A few armed soldiers were on patrolled, so Zuko drew the hood of his coat over his face and adjusted his hidden Dao blades in case he needed to access them quickly. "I didn't expect this many soldiers to be patrolling such a tiny town," he said quietly.

"Everyone looks so sick," Katara said sadly. "What's wrong with them?"

"Black lung," Zuko responded, "it's a sickness of the coal mines. It's fatal, but I doubt any of them are receiving treatment."

"That's despicable!" she growled under her breath. "How could the Fire Nation be so heartless as to just let these people die!"

"Fire Nation soldiers are meant to have something like compassion," Zuko said, "even for their own comrades."

"Hey, guys!" Sokka called causing both Katara and Zuko to jump in alarm.

"Shut up, Sokka," Katara hissed, "we're supposed to be discrete."

"I know, I know," he said, "but check this out." He tore a piece of parchment off the wall of a little wooden building. Upon it was a drawn illustration of Zuko.

Zuko was shocked to his own wanted picture, he was sure that Zhao had sent the pirates to kill him and Iroh after all. Did he suspect the pirates' failure?

"There's no name," Sokka said, "but it's not like the scar isn't instantly recognizable. I guess I owe you an apology, Zuko. You really are a traitor," he grinned, "and here I doubted you all this time."

"Thanks, I guess," Zuko said flatly. "Now can you get rid off that. I'd rather not be recognized."

A shout came from behind them. "You three! What are you doing there!"

Katara looked back to see a soldier approach them. "Oh no!" she whispered.

"Don't worry," Sokka said, "I've got this." He turned to face the man with the poster scrunched up behind his back. "Oh, why hello there, officer. What can we do for you on this fine afternoon."

"Don't play dumb with me boy," he snapped. "Water-tribesman have no business here."

"Oh, well actually we're here on a, uh, sight seeing trip. You see…my cousin here really admires the Fire Nation," he said swinging his arm around Zuko's shoulder, "so we decided to take a trip up in our little canoe to see a Fire Nation ship up close." Zuko glared at him under his hood.

The man looked at Zuko suspiciously. "Take down that hood, kid, or are you hiding something."

"O-oh, you wouldn't want to see his face, sir," Sokka said hesitantly, "it's absolutely disfigured. He's too embarrassed to let anyone see it." He leaned up close to the soldier to whisper into the man's ear. "Some say you'll be cursed just by looking at him. I wouldn't risk it if I were you."

"I–I see," he said, "carry on then."

As the soldier walked away, Sokka sighed and wiped his brow. "Phew, that was a close one."

"I'm going to kill you," Zuko growled and snatched the poster from Sokka's hands. He held it up in front of his face and lit in on fire, its ashes drifting to the ground as he stormed off.

Katara turned to her brother mortified. "I can't _believe_ you actually said that!"

Sokka sweated nervously as he looked at what used to be the wanted poster. "I was improvising," he said, "it was the first thing that came to mind."

Katara smacked her forehead and groaned.

…

Zuko strode through the small town without much care for his direction. He felt slightly guilty for blowing up at Sokka, but the shame he felt over his scar still burned just as intensely as the day he received it.

As he walked something caught his eye. Hung up in the window of an old run down shop was a blue and white painted mask.

"Excuse me," said the shopkeeper, "I've never seen such clothing in these parts. Where might you be from?"

"I, uh…," he started as he avoided her gaze to shield his face, "I'm travelling from the South Pole."

"That's quite the distance," she said. "You couldn't possibly have travelled so far just to visit a small visit. Is there somewhere you're heading?"

"Yeah." He quickly changed the subject. "Where did you get this mask?"

"Oh, I bought that thing years ago off a travelling merchant. It was for my son." She gave a sad smile. "He used to love wearing it around the other kids pretending to be a spirit defending our village from the Fire Nation. I miss him dearly. "

"Is it the fault of the Fire Nation," Zuko asked softly.

"Oh no," she said, "he is a special boy who was taken away by the Earth Kingdom to fight in the war. He was probably around your age the last time I saw him, but that was many, many years ago."

"I see…."

"There you are, Zuko!" Katara called as she and Sokka ran up to him and the shopkeeper. "Sokka was looking everywhere for you to apologize. Weren't you, Sokka," she said nudging her brother pointedly.

"Y-yeah, Zuko," he said, "I crossed the line, so…I'm sorry."

Zuko glowered at him for a moment but sighed. "It's fine." He didn't quite trust himself to say anything else.

The shopkeeper smiled at the new arrivals. "We don't you three come inside for some tea? I'm sure your journey has been a long one."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Katara said.

"Nonsense," the women said, "it would be my pleasure." She gestured inside, "come in, come in."

She led them to a small kitchen tucked behind her shop. "I haven't had visitors in a long time and business has been slow since the Fire Nation took over this town, so it gets lonely around here."

"You live here all by yourself?" Katara asked.

"No, I live with my husband Tyro. He's a coal miner, so I only see him when he's off work." She sighed and struck flint to like the stove. "However with the Fire Nation in charge he's been working much longer."

"The Fire Nation is just a bunch of slave drivers," Sokka said. "They force other people to do all their dirty work and reap all the benefits."

"Um," Katara said, "if you don't mind, why do you work for the Fire Nation if they treat you so poorly? I mean, there's a lot more of you than there are of them in this village. Couldn't your earth benders fight them off."

"They would if they could," she said solemnly, "but if anyone stirs up trouble, their entire family gets punished. Those of us who do not work in the mines are hostages to keep everyone else in line. Tyro would be more than happy to give those soldiers a piece of his mind, but he's afraid he'll lose me in return."

"That's horrible–

Pounding came upon the door to the women's shop.

"Oh dear," she said, "stay here. I wouldn't want any of you getting mixed up with them."

When she opened the door and old man was shoved into her by a couple of fierce-looking soldiers.

"Tyro!" she shouted as she held her sickly husband.

"We don't need an old man who can no longer work," said one, "if there's no one else who can take his place in the mines, we expect a raise in your taxes. Two gold coin due immediately."

"But," she cried, "we only have silver and copper."

"Please," Tyro wheezed, "I-I can still work."

"Ha, yeah right," he scoffed, "this man is a liability to the Fire Nation now that he can't work, so if you want to keep your heads where they are, you better make up the money you're due. We'll return this time tomorrow, and if you can't pay by then, well, you know what'll happen." The door slammed behind them leaving the woman and her husband in shadow.

Tyro coughed as he sat on the floor of their shop. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, don't say that!" she cried. "It's not your fault."

"Those Fire Nation guys are so–ugh!" Sokka grumbled. "I want to give them a piece of my mind! Knock some sense into their empty skulls!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Katara asked. "Perhaps we could get some medicine or something."

"There is no cure," she said, "all we can do is try and relieve his symptoms."

"What are you going to do about the taxes," Zuko asked, "what happens if you don't pay?"

"I'll never be able to make enough money by tomorrow, so I will try to convince them to let me work in the mines instead. If not…if not they'll kill us! Just like the others!" She buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

"The Fire Nation is worried about rebels," Tyro said, his voice hoarse from his sickness. "They won't take any chances with us earth benders." A fit of coughing came upon him causing him to heave into his fist.

"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable" Katara said as she put Tyro's arm around her shoulder, "and then maybe we can have someone from dad's crew take a look at you."

"I'll go talk to dad," Sokka said as he headed for the door.

Zuko watched Katara help Tyro into a chair in silence. The man's wife started to calm down and went to grab the man a cup of tea. Zuko's eyes wandered back to the mask. It's wooden smile taunted him, dared him to act, to embrace the anger he had been suppressing for so long.

Katara, who was preoccupied with the distraught couple, didn't notice Zuko silently step outside with the curious blue mask.

* * *

 **Part two of this particular chapter will be updated in the near future. Originally it was going to be a single chapter, but considering the long wait and the sheer amount I things I have planned for this particular part, I have decided it would be better to slice the chapter in half. And I don't mean half of what the finished chapter would have been; I mean half of what I've written for the chapter so far. So depending on how much I am writing for the rest of this part, the next chapter should come out soon. I didn't particularly want to break up the chapter, but I felt that you have all waited long enough for an update.**

 ***This chapter has not been edited, so I expect that there is a lot of typos and errors.**


	10. Prisoner's of War Part 2

Chapter 10:

Prisoners of War Part 2

The sun was setting now, bathing the village in red and orange hues. The blue mask stood out against the dusk sky, yet Zuko felt the comfort of anonymity. He left the water-tribe coat behind and jumped from roof to roof in his dark Fire Nation garb. His Dao blades reflected the red sky as they shifted on his back.

He wasn't looking for the two men that harassed the shopkeeper and her husband. No, it would only cause the couple more trouble. The only way to help them was to get to the source. The Fire Nation needed to be removed from the village, and he know that they would not leave willingly.

In fact, he counted on it.

He knew that the generals wouldn't bat an eyelash at the loss of a few dozen troupes stationed in such a small Earth town, but it would hurt their pride more than anything. The mere thought of Earth Kingdom peasants ridding their town of the superior Fire Nation would shake them to their core; they may not even report the loss in fear of political embarrassment. Then again, they could try to politicize the incident as a reason for destroying the small town instead, claiming that the people were too savage to be civilized.

His plan was vague and risky. If Iroh knew, he would tell Zuko that he was being reckless and stupid, and Zuko would be fooling himself if he disagreed. However it was time to do _something_. He was supposed to be the avatar after all, and how could he ever considering himself as such if he could not liberate but one small village from his own homeland's–his own father's–ruthless control.

The villagers were all hiding in their homes, the miners had returned for then, and they spoke in whispers with the curtains drawn. Fire Nation patrolled the street, some in pairs, some alone.

He dropped down behind a single soldier in almost complete silence. The unsuspecting man whistled as he walks, his spear held loosely in his hands. He wasn't likely a firebender given his low patrol rank especially in such a small town. Zuko crept up behind the man, and before he could even register he was being attacked, Zuko held his dual blades against his throat.

"Wha–

"Move an inch and I'll slit your throat," Zuko hissed. "Where is your commanding officer."

"I–I," the man stammered, "I won't tell you a–

"Raise your voice again and I'll ask someone else," Zuko said pressing his blades against the man's skin until small bleeds of blood started to drip from his throat. "I'll give you one more chance; where is your commanding officer."

"Th–the warden stays in a Fire Nation ship just–just off shore," he squeaked. "Please don't kill me. I…I was only following orders."

Zuko paused at the man's plea and remembered what Iroh had said to him back on their ship before it and their crew was lost at sea: _'there is no honour in destruction.'_ He had never threatened someone to such an extent let alone kill them, but if he let the man go, he would alert the rest of the stationed soldiers and perhaps even send word to the Fire Nation. The village would be doomed, yet his hands shook with doubt.

 _'_ _I'm sorry, uncle_ ,' he thought, _'I lost my honour a long time ago,'_ and he slit the man's throat.

…

"I just wish we could do more for you," Katara said softly as she sat besides Tyro and his wife.

"You shouldn't worry about an old man like me," he wheezed.

"What if you both ran away?"

"We have no where else to go, and besides, I won't abandon the others." He gave her a resolute smile. "We live together and we will die together."

A brief knock sounded on the door before a man burst into the store front. "Tyro! Tyro!" he called, "you won't believe this!"

"What's the matter," Tyro responded, rising from his prone position on the chair.

"A blue spirit is attacking the Fire Nation! I saw it for just a moment, but the soldiers are dropping like flies! A few of us are banding together to fight off the rest." He smiled wildly. "We'll liberate our village tonight."

"Well," Tyro coughed, and rose to his feet. "I'm not going to sit here idly while my fellows fight."

"But Tyro," his wife voiced worriedly, "you're sick."

"Then it's now or never." He placed his hands on her shoulders to gave her an assured smile. "Go help the others escape the village: anyone who can't fight for themselves. When this is all over and I'm still alive, I'll find you.

"I'll fight too," Sokka declared.

"Me as well," Katara said.

"What!? Oh no. No no no no," Sokka exclaimed, "you're going to help evacuate the villagers. Bring them to dad and tell him the situation. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"But, Sokka–

"I told dad I'd protect you!"

"I want to fight! Why can't you trust me–

"Why can't _you_ understand that you're not a fighter!"

"I can waterbend, Sokka!"

"Like you can even call that bending–

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me!"

They glared at each other, red in the face and seething. Katara felt hopeless and furious but most of all she was frustrated at her own lack of training. Everything she knew about waterbending was self-taught: experimentation, trial and error. It was a difficult and timely process which gave little reward for her efforts. If only she had a direction, some advice to keep her in the right direct, and she was sure she could be an amazing bender.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth and she walked out the door.

Sokka groaned, "why can't she just stay out of trouble?"

"It's hard to protect someone you care about," Tyro said, his hand resting on Sokka's shoulder in assurance, "but eventually you're going to have to let them figure things out themselves. I know you're worried, but you have to give her some space to grow."

"I guess so," he grumbled.

"Now lets show these Fire Nation men what we're _made of_."

…

Zuko approached the shore where the Fire Nation ships were docked. In front of the docks was what looked like a small square for gatherings and festivals, but it was clear it hadn't been used for either for quite some time. Metal posts were erected from the dirt like claws, wood and charcoal collected around each base.

It was a warning to all who opposed the warden and a final resting ground to all who didn't head that warning.

He could hear fights breaking out around the village; it filled him with relief. Now he had much less soldiers to eliminate which gave him ample time to take out the warden. He thought for a moment whether he should sink the ship like how the pirates sank his own, but the idea struck too close to home and he doubted he would be able to round up enough fire power to cause any devastating damage to the large vessel. This left him one option: to confront the warden face to face.

Sneaking aboard the ship was relatively easy and no guard even sensed his presence. He went looking for the warden first to keep an element of surprise; the rest of the crew would have to be left for later.

He found the man barking orders from within the bridge: something about taxation. Zuko didn't care to listen. A few soldiers left hurriedly, not noticing him waiting in the shadows. He let the men leave and focussed on those who were left: two guards and the warden.

"I cannot believe the incompetency of this crew," complained the warden. He had a pompous attitude and a obnoxious tone Zuko recognized in Fire noblemen who were used to being pampered and pleased; it was a repulsive trait by any measure. "How am I supposed to keep order in this village if my own men can't follow the simplest instructions? Imbeciles, the lot of them."

His guards kept silent to keep the warden's temper off their own backs. The warden continued voicing his grievances as he looked out the window of the bridge, his hands clasped behind his back. "These Earth peasants aren't as efficient as they used to be with so many catching this petty sickness. They are earthbenders, grovelling in the dirt is their trade, no? And yet they beg for medicine and mercy. Ha! I won't waste a single resource on their pitiful cases. Hm, what do you think, should I demonstrate what happens to lazy workers in the square?" His words were met with silence. "What is the matter with you!" He called turning around to face his men. "I have asked you–" his voice died in his throat for what he saw behind him were his two guards lying limply on the floor, red puddles pooling around their bodies. The masked intruder stood silently above them, his double blades glistening with the blood of men.

"Wh-who are you!" yelled the warden.

Zuko advanced on the man, his swords in hand and ready. He didn't answer.

"What do you want with me?!"

"It's not really a personal matter," Zuko said brusquely, "but men like you disgust me." He lunged at the warden suddenly. The man, startled, stumbled out of the way with his arms raised in defence. Zuko's swords shallowly cut through the wardens uniform and skin.

"How dare you attack me!" the warden yelled furiously. "I'll burn you just like all those worthless Earth peasants!" In haste he took a firebending stance and attempted to counter, but Zuko could tell he was sloppy and out of practice.

There was no doubt that the warden never earned his position. His upperclass standing placed him in power without a need of skill or experience, but he would soon regret his lack of physical prowess.

Dodging a blast of unpracticed fire Zuko swung his blades within the warden's defences, cutting deeply into his flesh. The warden howled in pain and clutched at his bleeding chest. He backed away until his back pressed up against the glass. "Get away, you demon," he heaved, struggling to catch his breath. "I – I'm not scared of you! You're only prolonging the inevitable! The Fire Nation will unite the world together under one rule; there's nothing you can do to stop it. Do you hear me?!"

"The Fire Nation isn't trying to unite anyone," Zuko spat, "and you're wrong. I _will_ stop the Fire Nation. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll pick you off one by one if I have to." The warden looked baffled as Zuko slipped his blades back into their sheaths leaving his hands empty. "You burned these citizens in the streets, so I'll return the favour." Zuko thrust forth a powerful blast of fire fuelled by red hot anger. The warden, caught completely by surprise, froze in shock as force of the fire struck him with so much power the window broke behind him and he fell to the metal ship deck ablaze.

The warden's cries of burning agony as he fell shook Zuko to his core. It reminded him of his own father's wrath. The vicious pain that engulfed the left side of his face. The face of his father standing triumphantly above him and the spell of burning flesh.

His hands shook. His heart hammered against his chest. He could faintly hear shouts from outside both in shock and jubilation. The earth villagers had reached the cheered at the burning warden like the crowd at his own Agni Kai.

Zuko shoved the blue mask into his shirt and hurriedly headed back down towards the deck. He was eager to distance himself from the bridge which was burned black from the warden's attacks. He didn't get far before he ran into a familiar face.

"Ack! Huh? Is that you Zuko?" Sokka said in surprise, his hand clutching his nose which was bruised from running into Zuko. "Where have you been?! When I found your parka, I thought they got you!"

"My apologies," Zuko muttered, "I didn't want to ruin it." It was true that he did not want to burn the parka, but the bright blue colours of the Water tribe were much too bright for slinking in the night shadows.

"So you abandoned it in an alley," Sokka responded flatly.

"…yes."

"Alright, whatever," he sighed, offering the lost parka back to Zuko. "You know, I had my suspicions when I saw that warden guy fall out of his window on fire, so I guess it really was you wasn't it." It wasn't a question. Zuko kept silent as Sokka continued, "I think I'm actually starting to like you even though you're a firebender."

"Thanks," Zuko responded with a raise brow.

"Come on, lets go join up with Tyro, there's still some firebenders we've gotta teach a lesson to."

Tyro and the rest of his companions continued to fight the Fire Nation soldiers aboard the vessel, however, it was difficult for the Earth benders to gain the upper hand on the metal deck. Most men resorted to battling with makeshift weapons such a pick axes or rakes, but some even fought with just their fists. The warden's body lay in the middle of the battle, burnt to a crisp and barely recognizable.

"Aaaaaaah!" Sokka yelled as he ran into the fray with his club raised high.

Zuko drew his hood over his eyes and gripped his dual blades. Being recognized by the Fire Nation soldier or the Earth villagers would be dangerous even if the Earth villagers and the Water tribesmen did not know of his status as a former Fire Nation prince. He joined the fight, but refrained from standing out or using his bending.

Casualties began to pile up as the battle raged on, neither side overpowering the other, but just as the villagers began tire, their saving grace arrived in the form of seasoned Water-tribe warriors.

Hakoda lead his men with their spears and clubs raised as they charged the Fire Nation men in full force. The soldier who had already been fighting off the villagers could not keep up with the sudden appearance of the water-tribesmen, and the battle soon turned in the village's favour.

With renewed confidence, Zuko fought the soldiers fiercely, his blades aimed at vulnerabilities in their armour. Yet his assurance was short lived when he heard a panicked shout among the violence.

Sokka's parka was in flames. He had taken the full force from behind yet the many thick layers he wore protected him, if only for the time being. Zuko tried to focus on calming the flames from a distance, but the agitation he felt from battle prevented him from focussing. The fire was spreading.

Suddenly Sokka was doused in water clumsily but firmly bended by none other than Katara.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled in surprise and relief. He abandoned his fight to join the two teens, but they had already ignored their surroundings to bicker.

"What are you doing here?!" Sokka shouted. "I told you to go with the other villagers! This isn't a place for girls!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Katara responded furiously. "Maybe I should have let you burn then!"

"That's not the point!"

"How is that not the point! You should be thanking me–

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled as he ran towards the two. Fire Nation men had noticed their distraction and with one quick motion, fire barrelled towards them. Sokka and Katara had no time to move out of the way.

Zuko managed to make it between them and the flames before he attempted to erect some sort of fire wall to take the brunt of the force, but rather than fire, the very air around him swirled to protect him. The fire dissipated like a candle in the wind.

Taking advantage of the shock that seized the soldiers and villagers alike, Zuko followed through with an airbending move he had been trying to perform on the boat. Air plowed into the men who attacked Sokka and Katara sending them into the air and a good distance backward. They crashed into their fellow soldiers with a _clang_ as their metal armour helmets fell off their heads and onto the metal deck.

Hakoda's tribesmen took advantage of the shock that gripped the Fire Nation men to overpower the remaining soldiers. The Earth villagers shook off their own stupor to aid Hakoda's men and together they prevailed.

Tyro sighed in relief, his village was free, but upon seeing Zuko's display of an art long gone, he learned of a loss he hadn't wanted to consider. "My son," he said slowly, the world blurred as tears streaked down his old face, "Haru has been dead for many years, hasn't he."

* * *

 **It's a good thing I separated Prisoners of War into two parts because together they would have been around 5000 words. Chapter 9 would have come so much earlier had slip it a long while ago, but hopefully the sooner release of Chapter 10 is enough. I wouldn't want you guys waiting on a part 2, nobody likes a long wait after a cliff hanger.**


	11. Journey North

Chapter 11:

Journey North

The battle was won, but many lay injured, covered in deep blistering burns. Yet despite their losses there was an overwhelming sense of euphoria; the little Earth village was liberated from the Fire Nation.

Hakoda's men helped tend to the wounded and move the dead. The village was full of bodies and the buildings that had been set aflame were nothing more that charcoal ash. It would take a long time for the village to be restored. The rest of the villagers returned to help their friends and family, and to mourn over those they had lost. Zuko, Sokka and Katara aided in any way they could.

Things started to settle down, the sun rose over the horizon and graves were dug into the earth by the many earthbenders in the light of a new day.

Zuko watched the villagers mourned over the graves of their loved ones. Families embraced and shared stories that made them laugh and cry in remembrance. He wondered what his own mother's funeral was like.

"There you are, nephew." Iroh waved at him as he approached with a solemn expression.

"Unlce, I didn't see you during the battle."

"It took all I had not to run in and help but Hakoda believed that it may have upset the villagers if I had fought fire with fire, so I stayed behind to watch over the mothers and children who fled. Druk was horribly agitated; if it was not for me, he would have flown over. What a scare that would have been for everyone I'm sure."

"I see," Zuko said. "I'm glad Hakoda and Katara came when they did or else Sokka would have been one of the dead buried here. Katara dosed the fire just in time."

"She's a strong girl," Iroh said with a smile, "Sokka is lucky to have her as a sister."

"He doesn't seem too happy about it."

"He will come around one day and realize her true potential, but until then, he has duties as a big brother to protect her."

"Azula never needed my help," Zuko interjected.

"She may be independent, but she may need you now that Ursa is no longer there to watch over her."

"…yeah."

They stood in silence for a moment watching the shadows of the grave shrink in the rising daylight. However, they weren't alone for very long.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before. Your eyes and your skin are much too light to be a water-tribesman." Tyro coughed harshly into his fist. "You're a Fire Nation boy."

Zuko stood stiffly. "That's right, but it wasn't you I was hiding from."

"There's no hard feelings between us," he said, "you helped liberate my friends and family from those tyrants, I can't just turn you away because your heritage. Besides, you're the avatar, just like my son, Haru."

Both Iroh and Zuko gaped at Tyro in shock. "The avatar, the one kept in Ba Sing Se all those years ago was your son?" Iroh asked with disbelief. "Then I must offer you my most sincere of apologies," he bowed deeply, "for I had a hand in your son's death."

Tyro was taken aback by Iroh's confession, his brow furrowed and his eye clouded over as he spoke with his raspy voice. "Were you the one who killed my son?"

"No, I was not," Iroh said solemnly without rising from his position, "I may not have been the man who slayed him, but it does not matter. I had the power to stop the siege on Ba Sing Se, but I did not realize it until it was too late." He paused to take a slow, sorrowful breath. "We both lost a son in that battle and I am to blame, but their deaths brought me to my senses."

Tyro scrutinized Iroh, looking for a hind of falsehood, but after a moment he sighed. "I cannot be angry at you. It wasn't the Fire Nation who took my son from me. It was his duty as the avatar to fight for the Earth Kingdom." He looked at Zuko. "I see my son in you. You have that same stubborn look in your eyes. I can't stand the thought of young lad like you fighting in suck a long and bloody war as this one, but you're all we have left. The last Avatar. So I'm counting on you to make Haru proud and end this war."

Zuko looked Tyro straight in the eyes with a spark of resolve lighting up the fire burning within him. "You have my word."

…

The villagers bid Hakoda's boat goodbye as they began to set sail.

"We'll come back again soon," Hakoda called out to Tyro from the side of his boat, "but next time it'll be as friends and allies."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Tyro said beaming from the shoreline.

"Take care, alright," Katara exclaimed, "and you better take care of that cough of yours, Tyro!"

"Oh, he will," his wife responded waving sorrowfully by his side, "I'll keep both eyes on him."

Druk huffed lazily from his spot on deck and watched as the villagers shrank smaller and smaller.

"What are you pouting about," Zuko asked with a raised brow.

Druk turned his face away from him and huffed again.

Zuko just shook his head and sighed.

They moved quickly through the water with the help of Zuko's airbending. It wasn't perfect, but he felt like he was finally making progress. Air was so similar yet incredibly different from fire. Breath support came easily to him but the element was fickle and free requiring direction rather than control. He liked the change.

"You're really getting the hang of airbending," Katara said as she settled down beside the grumpy dragon. " I didn't expect you to get it so quickly. I wish I could learn waterbending even half as fast." Her tone deflated in referencing her struggles with her own element.

"Iroh said that air and fire have always had a connection," Zuko said, "perhaps that makes airbending come easier to me."

"Yeah, maybe." She paused as Zuko took a break from aibending. "Hey, did you want to try waterbending with me?"

He hummed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about that," he said, "fire and water are natural opposites. I doubt I'd be able to bend a single drop of water."

"Well I'm no good either, but maybe we'll have a better chance working together?"

The found a spot on deck and huddled around a bucket Katara hand found.

"It's more difficult to bend moving water," she said, "so I thought we should start with just a bucket." It was a good idea in theory, but the bucket was as dry as a bone.

"We can't waste our drinking water, so how are you going to fill it," Zuko wondered, "off the side of the boat?"

"Well, I don't want to lose the bucket, so I was going to waterbend the sea into it."

"You think you can handle it?"

"I'm going to try." She leaned over the railing, her hands stretched out to sea. It was hard to concentrate on the water as it rushed by but she was determined. A small bulge began to form on the water and she slowly lifted it until it became an orb hovering above the waves. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she brought the orb over the deck. It's form began to ripple. "Ah!" she gasped as it burst in the air. She was lucky however, for most of it landed in the bucket, but the rest rained down on Zuko's short spiky hair.

"That could have gone better," he said as he wiped the salt water that ran down his face, "but you did accomplish something."

"Sorry," she laughed. "Alright, so waterbending is all about pushing and pulling the water." She moved her hands back and forward above the bucket of water creating little waves on the surface. "It's all in the wrist. Why don't you try?"

"I doubt I'll be successful," Zuko frowned.

"Oh, don't be so negative! You won't know until you try."

"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic." He sighed and raised his own hands above the bucket of water.

"Just imagine you're pulling the water back and forth on the shore. Yeah, like that. You're too stiff, loosen up your wrists. Hey, I think the water moved a little!"

"No, that was the boat."

Katara hummed, "maybe we need to try a different approach." She thought for a moment. "You know, I discovered my ability during a nasty fight with Sokka. I got so mad I split an iceberg in half. He picked his fights a little more carefully after that." She laughed lightly at the memory. "Maybe you might be able to waterbend if you think about how you learned to bend bend fire and air?"

"Firebending was not something I discovered," he said after a moment of silence, "it was just expected of me, and if I couldn't do it, well…." He didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Oh…well, what about airbending? You couldn't do it until you saved Sokka and I on that steamboat."

"You're saying that I might be able to do it under pressure."

"Yeah, maybe."

"When I rescued you and Sokka, I wasn't consciously thinking about airbending, but I knew that if I used fire I could have hit both of you and still not have deflected the blow. Fire is an offensive art and air is defensive. Now that I have the ability to bend both an offensive and a defensive element, I don't see why I would use waterbending instinctively."

"You sound like your uncle." Katara sighed and leaned back on her hands to look up at the brilliant blue sky. A northern chill carried in the wind. "I guess we'll both have to wait until we study the northern masters in the North Pole."

…

A couple days had passed before Hakoda's boat drew near the icebergs of the North Pole. Their trip north had been surprisingly calm. They only saw a handful of Fire navy patrols on the horizon and the western shores of the Earth Kingdom were eerily quiet. _A storm is brewing,_ Iroh had said, _Ozai is not one to sit idle unless he has already set his plans in motion._

The Arctic waters crashed fiercely against the boat as it sailed below the light of the crescent moon. Not a single cloud obstructed the sight of the stars. Sokka kept his eye on them as he kept the boat sailing North. Hakoda had taught him how to follow the stars as they were often the only guide out at sea. He had offered to man the boat during the night, it made him feel like he was finally becoming a true man of the Southern Water Tribe.

He steered in silence listening to the water and Druk's light snoring. He yawned in spite of himself. He wasn't alone for long.

Zuko ascended from below deck and took a seat against the wooden railing. Sokka gave him a curious look.

"Couldn't sleep," Zuko muttered.

"I don't think I want to know what keeps a fitebender up at night," Sokka said.

Zuko hummed. "I was thinking of my mother. I've been thinking about her a lot recently."

"You left her in the Fire Nation?"

"In a way I did, but I wouldn't be able to see her even if I could return to the Fire Nation. I heard of her death not too long ago. She's been gone for years but I hadn't a clue."

"Damn. Is your father dead too?"

"I wish he was," Zuko said with distain, "he's the one who killed her and the one who gave me this scar. He's also the reason I… _left_ my homeland."

"Your dad sounds despicable. Kind of like what I've always imagined firebenders to be like. No offence."

"None taken."

"A firebender killed my mother as well," Sokka sighed. "She was protecting Katara: claimed that she was the last water bender of the South Pole. I don't know what I'd do if Katara died at the hands of a firebender like our mother. I just wish that she'd stay in the South Pole and hide her bending from the Fire Nation."

"Shouldn't she at least learn how to protect herself?"

"The Southern waterbenders who were taken away couldn't protect themselves, so how is Katara, a fourteen year old girl, supposed to fight off a grown firebender. There's just no way."

"Neither of our mothers could fight back," Zuko said, "but Katara has potential."

Their conversation had kept them too distracted to notice a heavy fog roll over the boat. The light of the moon became hazy and the stars all disappeared. The air felt thick and claustrophobic.

"I can't see the northern stars anymore," Sokka said as he tried to look past the fog.

Suddenly the boat lurched to one side. Sokka and Zuko grabbed the boat to steady themselves but Druk, startled from his sleep, took into the air. His wings agitated the fog causing it to dissipate slightly and his keen eyes caught sight of a handful of boats surrounding them.

He snarled at the intruders from attacking his kin and sparked fire in jaws to destroy their small wooden vessels.

"Druk, stop!" Zuko yelled as he put himself between the dragon and the assailants.

"Their from our sister tribe," Sokka said in disbelief, still bewildered by the power of the Northern waterbenders.

Hakoda emerged from below deck along with Iroh and Katara. "This is all a misunderstanding," he called at the , "we're not your enemy!"

"Not your enemy, you say," said an old man of the North, "yet you bring a monster and Fire Nationals into our waters."

Much to everyone's surprise, Iroh waved at the man. "Pakku, my old friend! It has been so long!"

The old man's eyes squinted into the fog and his face lit up in recognition. In one swift movement he cleared the air and the stars shone in the sky once again. "This is certainly a surprise," he said, "what brings you and our southern tribesmen to the North Pole."

"Ah," Iroh said, "it is a long story."

* * *

 **chapter 11 is finally finished. This was mostly written on my phone due to technical difficulties, so I apologize for an typos or wacky auto corrects. I did my best to catch those mistakes (my phone kept auto correcting Pakku to Pakistan).**

 **Well I'm glad this is finally finished despite all the trouble I've been through and it is finally available for all of you to read. Surprisingly it turned out shorter than expected even though it felt insanely long, but I like to be concise and the issues I've been having prolonged this chapter unfortunately.**

 **im really excited to have hit another milestone in this story. I really can't wait until I can finally write in Azula and Toph since they're two of my favourite characters. And Azula is a very important character in this, and I can't wait to reveal her role to all of you.**

 **ill probably continue to write this on my phone in fear of my computer kicking the bucket. Eventually I'll get a new one but in the time being this is a good alternative, plus I can now continue writing even when I'm away from home.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


	12. The North Pole Part 1

Chapter 12

The North Pole

The North Pole was much grander than its southern counterpart. Enormous walls of ice and snow towered over them as the ornate gates opened to reveal an impressive city crafted out of the very glacier itself. The first light of the day reflected off of every inch of sparkling snow with brilliant colour, yet despite its beauty, Hakoda look upon the Northern tribe with contempt.

The Fire Nation has decimated the Southern way of life and took away all who had the power to oppose them, yet the North never lent a hand. Not once. Even after the Fire Nation left the South alone in the elements, the sister tribe sat behind their fortified wall and watched the rest of the world burn.

Hakoda's children hadn't picked up on their father's grievances. Their eyes took in all of the glistening city with awe and amazement. Katara could barely contain her excitement to learn everything the northern tribe had to offer.

"This place is amazing," she said.

"Yeah, really amazing," Sokka sighed.

Druk wasn't nearly as impressed as the southern siblings. The few that walked the streets in the early morning stopped to gape at the dragon curled up on deck. Druk kept his watch of each and every one of them with his crimson eyes but he barely moved from spot curled up on deck. All those who caught his gaze hid back in side or tried to put as much distance between them and the dragon as possible.

"I don't know if they're more afraid of you or Iroh and I," Zuko said as he leaned against the dragon's scaly side. He hoped that his presence would keep Druk from flying off and terrifying the locals. He could tell the Northern tribe didn't like their presence especially not that of Fire nationals and they had to do all they could to gain the North's trust if they had any hope of acquiring a water bending master. Zuko only wished that Druk would stop sizing up each tribesman like they were about to fight in an Agni Kai.

They stopped in front of the grand steps and Pakku began to lead the group to the palace. "Chief Arnook is not expecting anyone at this hour, but now isn't the time to schedule an audience. Leave the beast here, it certainly can't come inside."

Zuko didn't like the idea of of Druk being alone with the Northerners but Hakoda assured his worries. "Don't worry, my men will keep watch of him while we're inside." Despite their chief's confident words, the southern men gave each other a nervous look.

Zuko looked back at Druk who was stretching on the boat. "Stay," he said sternly, but the dragon gave him a sideways glance and unfurled his wings. "Don't you ignore me now. Stay here and don't cause any trouble, alright?"

Druk turned away and snorted.

"When did you get so moody," Zuko muttered.

"Awe," Katara giggled, "he's taking after you."

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed. "I'm not moody!"

"Oh no, of course not," she sniggered as she ascended the grant steps to the palace, "my mistake."

…

The doors to the palace opened up into a grand hall crafted out of ice. Short steps led to a raised platform framed by two towering pillars, a fine carpet lay before it and water cascaded down the icy back wall. Katara gaped at the beauty of it all and wonder just how many water benders had crafted the enormous palace.

It only took a moment before the chief arrived to meet them. "My name is Arnook. What is this urgent business you have travelled far to discuss with me, Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Hakoda collected himself before the northern chief and took a breath to calm his own anger towards the northern tribe. "I understand we've come unannounced, but we have come to inform you of the death of the Earth avatar."

Arnook and Pakku gave each other bewildered looks. "When did this happen," Pakku demanded, "and how are you so sure?"

"I did not know myself until recently, but the last avatar has been dead for the past sixteen years." Pakku opened his mouth to object to the absurd statement but Hakoda pressed forward. "I know this because we have discovered the new avatar."

"Nonsense," Pakku said, "the Fire Nation has been trying to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom for years, why would they continue their approach if the avatar has been reborn among them."

Iroh was the one to step forward and respond to the old water bending master. "That is because the avatar is my nephew, Zuko."

Pakku froze for a moment before he turned to scrutinize the young fire bender. "Is that so."

"Do you know this man, Pakku?" Arnook asked.

"We met a long time ago over a game of Pai Sho."

Arnook gave him an incredulous look. "I didn't know you played Pai Sho." Pakku just hummed in return still observing Zuko.

Arnook turned back to Hakoda. "So you are telling me that the avatar passed away in secret and was reborn in a Fire Nation boy without the Fire Lord ever knowing of his existence."

"Iroh and his nephew are traitors to their country and we only discovered Zuko's abilities recently," Hakoda said. "The Fire Nation has no knowledge of this."

"Then it is a lucky day," Arnook announced with a smile. He descended the steps to clasp Hakooda's hand. "Please join us tonight to celebrate my daughter's birthday and I will announce the avatar's arrival to my tribe."

"Thank you, Arnook," Hakoda said, "but there is something I must request from you. I believe that if we combine the forces of both our tribes and the avatar we have a chance at ending this war, but we need a water bending master for Zuko as well as my daughter Katara.

"What you are saying is risky,"Arnook said slowly, "we have kept the Fire Nation out of our water for many years only because we have the advantage here in our element. I don't believe our tribes together have a chance at taking down the Fire Nation even with the avatar."

"But–"

"I will allow Zuko and Katara to study waterbending here," Arnook continued, "but I want to discuss the matter of the war with the rest of my council at a later date. For now I want you and your men to rest here while we prepare for the celebrations tonight."

Hakoda took another calming breath and responded stiffly, "thank you for your help."

…

"Dad was acting kind of strange today don't you think," Sokka said as he and his sister settled into their fur covered igloo in the Northern city.

Kattara, who had been smiling to herself, look up at her brother with confusion. "Huh, really?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem to like the chief."

"Hmm, no I didn't notice."

"Of course not," Sokka muttered, "you were too busy fantasizing over getting a master to teach you weird waterbendy ticks."

His cynical tone didn't seem to phase her at all. "Oh isn't this great Sokka?" she practically squealed, "I'm finally getting to learn waterbending. _Real_ waterbending!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's not like we're here for you. We need to convince the Northern tribe to help us beat the Fire Nation."

"Well obviously, but it doesn't mean I can't be excited."

A cough sounded behind the curtains to their room that were pulled back to reveal Zuko. "Do you mind if I stay with you two while we're here," he said looking off to no where in particular. "My ears are going to fall off if I hang around uncle's snoring any longer."

"Of course you can–" Katara had started but her brother cut her off.

"Yeah, sure."

"Huh?" she said. "Really? I thought you hated Zuko."

Sokka and Zuko shared a brief glance. "He's alright, I guess."

"Thanks," Zuko responded in a way that Katara could tell was genuine. He set his bag down on the far end of the igloo next to Sokka.

She was sceptical of their sudden peace. "Did something happen between you too or something?"

"Not really," the boys said at the same time.

Katara raised an eyebrow but didn't press further. Instead she turned to Zuko. "Do you think Pakku will teach us?"

Zuko hummed, "maybe."

"He and Iroh seem to be good friends, do you know him?"

"Never met him or heard of him," Zuko said with indifference. "I didn't even know Iroh had friends from other nations, but now that I think about it, it seems like something Iroh would do."

"He is kinda…" Sokka began.

"Kind-hearted?" Katara said.

"Weird for a firebender."

"Sokka don't be rude."

…

The celebration for Arnook's daughter began at sunset. Many people of the northern tribe sat in terraced rows around a large boiling pool of water where seafood for the feast was cooked. A stage set in front of a row of water falls stood at the front of the gathering empty for the time being.

The chatter that filled the air silenced when Arnook stood to speak. "As you all know, we have gathered here to celebrate my daughter's birthday, but we are also welcoming the arrival of our sister and brothers from the Southern Tribe. Today they came to me with grave news that the avatar that we all thought was hiding away in the Earth Kingdom has been dead for many years." Gasps sounded among the audience and they began to whisper fiercely among themselves. 'But do not fret," he continued, "for the new avatar is among us determined to face the Fire Nation and bring an end to this war."

Cheers of relief swept through the northern tribesmen and Zuko bowed from his seat hoping that he could gain their trust and live up to the expectations of the avatar. _Azula was always the one to please,_ he thought, _I'll have to become better than her if I have any hope of defeating my father._

"Now please welcome my daughter Yue," Arnook announced as a beautiful young girl with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes joined to stand with her father. "Today she is sixteen and of marrying age."

"Thank you, father," she said. "I hope we may all look towards a brighter future full of peace and happiness."

The feast opened with a show of Pakku and his students that Katara positively gushed over, and Zuko thought that everything was going well enough. The food was similar to what he had in the South pole: bland and seasoned with nothing but salt. It was decent enough, but he missed the spices grown in the Fire Nation and imported from the Earth Kingdom. Of course the northern and southern tribes had no access to either due to the wars, but perhaps a long time ago the Northern tribe celebrated with exotic spices from the fertile southern continents.

 _Here I am getting all sentimental over food,_ Zuko thought.

Pakku joined them part way into the feast and sat beside Iroh chatted about what Zuko could only guess was tea. He couldn't figure out why the two of them got along so well considering Pakku's sour attitude, but perhaps they both really did enjoy Pai Sho so much that they would put aside their differences.

"Pakku and his students were really amazing, weren't they," Katara said. "Do you think we'll be able to do stuff like that?"

"It looked too flashy to be practical."

"Well, not everything has to be practical."

"Are you saying we should just impress the Fire Nation into ending the war."

"…yes," she said with false sincerity, "yes I am."

Zuko could almost laugh at the thought of Ozai being impressed at anything other than himself or Azula. "The Fire Nation believes that waterbending is an inferior art and that firebending for any other reason than battle disgraces its power."

Katara looked at Zuko in silence for a moment. "Is that what you believe?"

"I used to."

The night grew older as guests retired to their beds. Although it was late, Arnook took Zuko and Katara aside to meet their new waterbending masters.

"I believe you two have already met Pakku," Arnook said. "He will be Zuko's teacher during your stay here."

Zuko bowed politely despite Pakku's smug expression.

"And here," Arnook continued, "is Yugoda. She will be your teacher, Katara."

The elderly woman gave Katara a warm maternal smile.

"Oh," Katara said, "we won't be studying together?"

It was Pakku who responded looking down his nose to Katara. "Well of course not. Only men may learn to fight, it's our culture. Girls such as yourself don't have the skill or concentration for combat."

Katara's face lit up anger and Zuko caught himself feeling astonished yet unsurprised to hear such a statement from the old man.

"E-excuse me?!" Katara stammered.

"What Master Pakku means to say," Yugoda said sweetly, "is that women here learn healing. It is a sacred and valuable art that when mastered can save many from death."

Pakku's roll of the eyes didn't go unnoticed.

Katara glared at the old master but turned her attention back to Yugoda. "I'm sorry, Yugoda, if I offended you," she said as politely as possible. "I'd be happy to learn from you." Zuko raised a brow at that not expecting Katara to back down, but there was still the same rebellious glint in her eye that gave him the feeling that she would get the last laugh eventually.

Yugoda nodded curtly at Katara still smiling. "My class gathers in the morning," she said, "but do not worry if you're a little late. The girls take some time to set up our equipment."

Pakku butted in before Katara could respond. "I expect to see you at sunrise, avatar," he said, "don't be late."

Zuko couldn't help but be reminded of his firebending teachers in the imperial palace. "Yes, sir," he responded flatly.

"Very well, good night." With that Pakku turned and left the group in silence.

Zuko and Katara bid Arnook and Yugoda a good night and headed to their shared igloo.

"What a jerk," Katara spat.

Zuko hummed. "For a moment I thought you were going to fight him."

"As much as I would have loved to cut him down a peg," she said crossing her arms assertively, "I couldn't set such a bad example in front of the chief. At least not with my dad here."

"I didn't know you cared about your image so much."

"I don't," she sighed, "but Sokka said that dad's been acting tense ever since we got here. I don't want to put anymore stress on him, and besides, I'm _going_ to learn waterbending whether that old geezer wants me to or not."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I..." she began, "I haven't figured that out yet, but when I do he'll be sorry for underestimating me!"

* * *

 **Sorry about the silence. It's been hectic and I've been trying to catch up on my work. I was planning on having this chapter be twice as long but I decided to cut it in half so that I'm able to give you guys some sort of update. Not much happens unfortunately but it sets up the events for this arc.**

 **thank you for your patience.**

 **I would also like to inform you all that I have a new computer which helps immensely with writing this story.**

 **This isn't edited unfortunately so I apologize for the mistakes.**


End file.
